Lembranças
by Laris Neal
Summary: Lembranças: Alguns querem guardar na memória, mas outros preferem esquecer.


**Título: **Lembranças

**Autora: **Larinha Benson

**Casal: **Elliot x Olivia

**Classificação: **M

**Resumo: **Lembranças: Alguns querem guardar na memória, mas outros preferem esquecer.

**Gênero:** Het

**Avisos: **romance, angst, tragédia.

**Beta: **Sem Betagem, perdoem os erros de gramática e ortografia.

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a Dick Wolf, mas eu procuro me divirtir o máximo com eles, principalmente Elliot e a Olívia.

* * *

Lembranças

Dia 24 de Dezembro de 2005. Aquele era um dia que marcou muito a vida de todos. Alguns querem guardar na memória, mas outros preferem esquecer.

**Escritório da SVU – Dia 31 de Dezembro de 2004 – 18:00  
**  
Todos resolveram passar o ano novo no escritório da SVU...Jonh porque morava sozinho e queria estar junto com seu parceiro, Fin. Este ficou pelo mesmo motivo. Casey ficou para passar o Ano Novo com Huang, ela tinha certeza que ele não iria á sua casa, então resolveu ficar por lá mesmo. Olívia morava sozinha e o Cap passou com todos. O único que não participaria da festa seria Elliot, que estaria com a família.

Cap- Pessoal vamos para casa se arrumar e todos as 10:00 em ponto aqui na Squad.  
Todos se despediram e foram cada um para suas respectivas casas.

**31 de Dezembro – 22:00 **

Á essa hora o Cap já estava na Squad esperando por todos. Primeiro chegou o Fin, estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca – ele queria muita paz naquele ano – Depois veio Jonh que estava de terno e gravata – ele nunca larga o terno – Depois veio a Casey, linda como sempre com um vestido longo rosa, de alça, salto fino e o cabelo preso em um coque – ela queria o amor naquele ano que iniciaria – Depois veio Huang, com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde – naquele ano ele queria esperanças para todos – E por último veio Olívia, a mais atrasada. Não era para menos estava M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A!!!  
Usava um vestido vermelho com um enorme decote na frente, cheio de brilho, uma sandália de salto alto e seu cabelo estava solto e ela havia colocado uma tiara brilhante – ela queria muita paixão naquele ano, e esperanças também...- Ela chegou arrasando.

Fin – Nossa! Olívia você está muito bonita!  
Liv- Obrigada – disse corando.  
Jonh- Vamos rangar?  
Fin- Calma O esfomeadinho!  
Todos- rsrsrsrrsrss

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elliot descia as escadas, ainda meio triste pelo acontecido. Parou em frente ao espelho e ajeitou a gravata.  
Kathy- Amorzinho! Você não vem?  
Ell- Estou indo.  
Ele chegou na sala de jantar e havia uma mesa pronta o esperando com seus filhos em volta e sua esposa com um largo sorriso no rosto.  
Ell- mais um ano que se passa...  
Eles começam a comer,as crianças brincando e conversando, Kathy dando bronca nos filhos e Elliot refletindo sobre a vida.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap- Liv me passa a salada?  
Jonh- Quer emagrecer agora é Cap?  
Cap- Engraçadinho, se bem que não seria uma má idéia...  
Liv- hauhauah, depois de tudo o que você comeu seria meio difícil...hauahahah  
Cap- Há há há...  
Casey não parava de falar com Huang, ela estava corada, principalmente pelo vinho que ainda tinha em mãos. Entre risadas e goles, ela encosta sua mão em cima da de Huang e tira rapidamente corando ainda mais. Fica meio sem graça mas ele dá um largo sorriso e a segura novamente. Jonh falava sem parar contando piadas e Fin as aturava, porque na verdade eram meio sem graça.  
Olívia se divertia com as piadas de Jonh pois eram meio bobinhas- mas ela gostava.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:50  
**  
Kathy- Amorzinho vamos ligar a Tv, já vai começar a contagem regressiva, estou louca para iniciarmos um novo ano!  
Elliot rolou os olhos para cima - Já estou indo!

Liv- Vamos gente vai começar a contagem regressiva! - Nessa hora todos levantan-se da mesa.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
0...

Todos abrem os champaigs e Casey dá um beijo em Huang. Olivia faz seus desejos e promessas para o novo ano.

As crianças festejam e Kathy dá um enorme abraço em Elliot.  
Kathy- Esse ano que se inicia vai ser diferente!  
Ell- Assim eu espero.

1 de Janeiro de 2005 - Segunda Feira

Era para todos estarem descansando, mas a SVU nunca pára. Naquela manhã o escritório fervia pois uma mulher havia sido estuprada e morte justo na virada do ano novo. Cap. dava as ordens e mandava Ell e Liv para a cena do crime, Jonh e Fin para falar com vizinhos e etc. Casey para lá e para cá com os papéis e documentos do último caso que não havia resolvido.

Ell- _acabando de entrar com liv_- Cap. a mulher se chamava Stephanie Corrs e era de uma agência de modelo. Achamos que talvez alguma concorrente a tenha matado porque destruiu o rosto dela.

Fin- Josef Cliver visinho dela viu um carro parado ontem á noite em frente á sua casa, desceram duas mulheres e um homem. Entraram no ape. e ele não sabe á que horas saiu.

Jonh - Ela foi encontrada há dez quadras de sua casa que coincidentemente é há dez quadras da Agência de Modelos.  
Cap - Qual o nome da Agência?  
Fin - Models Pretty Woman. Onde tem modelos de 10 até 25 anos.  
_O telefone toca e Jonh atende._  
Jonh - Acharam uma garota morta há dois quarteirões da Stephanie.  
Cap - Olivia, Elliot vão para lá agora. Jonh, Fin vão para a agência.

**Agência de Modelos - Models Pretty Woman **

Fin - Bom Dia, Det. Tutuola e Det. Jonh.  
Atendente - Bom Dia.  
Jonh - Vocês tem uma modelo chamada Stephanie de 20 anos e uma menina de mais ou menos uns 12 anos?  
Atendente – Nós não podemos informar.  
_Eles mostram os distintivos._  
- Sim elas trabalham conosco, Porque? Stephanie causou problemas outra vez?  
Fin - Como assim? Que problemas?  
Ela percebendo que havia falado demais tentou consertar.  
Atendente - Ah nada de importante. é que outro dia... ela teve um desentendimento com o dono da agência, o sr. Gardems. Porque?  
Jonh - Porque elas foram mortas. A srta reconhece esta menina? Ela trabalha aqui também?  
Atendente - Ó que horror! Ela é irmã da srta Stephanie, mais nova de onze anos, ela chama-se Marlene.  
Fin - Muito Obrigado e tenha um bom dia.  
_Já na rua._  
Fin – Eu acho que ele tem culpa na hístória.  
Jonh - E bota culpa nisso.

**Avenida A - brookling **

Elliot e Olivia estavam no local do assassinato com a Médica Legista Melinda.  
Melinda - Nós encontramos junto com o corpo esta correntinha.  
Era uma corrente de ouro, com um pingente em forma de coração vasado com uma inicial: J.  
Melinda - Eles não deixaram digitais, mas temos umas pegadas perto do corpo que vão até o bosque.  
Liv - Eles?  
Mel - Sim, foram mais de um, talvez dois. As pegadas são de sapato de salto fino, o que indica que podem ter sido feitos por uma mulher.  
Susie - Oi, Eu sou a Susie, do departamento de investigação, ajudo a Dra Melinda.  
Liv, Ell - Oi  
Susie - A pessoa que usou essas botas pisa para dentro, usa 37 e tem mais ou menos 1 metro e 70 de altura.  
Liv - O tamanho de uma modelo.  
Susie - Quem chamou os policiais foi aquele casal ali.  
Olivia e Elliot foram falar com o casal.  
Liv - Olá, Det. Benson e Det. Stabler, Vocês viram alguma coisa?  
Garota - E...eu...es-ta-va andando com o meu namorado ontem á noite e passamos nesta rua, não estávamos prestando muita atenção, resolvemos sentar naquele banco para ficarmos sozinhos aí eu vi um corpo estirado no chão. Na hora fiquei desesperada e chamei a policia.  
Ell - Vocês vêm sempre aqui?  
Garoto - As veses no final de semana nós andamos por aqui.  
Liv - Obrigada, se saberem de mais alguma coisa chamem-nos.  
Eles vão andando para o carro.  
Ell - Á tarde esse lugar é cheio de gente, mas em plena madrugada de Ano Novo estaria deserto.  
Liv - Esta corrente, eu já vi uma igual, só não lembro a onde. Olivia tentava se lembrar da onde conhecia aquela correntinha...  
È claro! Sua mãe á usava sempre, uma igualzinha, nunca tirava do pescoço e tinha verdadeiro ciúmes dela.

**Squad SVU **

Todos eles entram na SVU e a Casey estava tratando ums problemas com o Cap.  
Passaram a tarde inteira nessa resolvendo o caso. Não conseguiram muita coisa. Ums dois suspeitos mais nada concreto.  
À noite cai e eles se preparam para ir embora.  
Liv - Ell me dá uma carona?  
Ell - Claro.  
Ele á leva na casa dela e vai para casa.

Maureen - Oi pai! Tudo bem?  
Ell - Tudo ok, estou bem cansado.  
Kathy - Oi amorzinho! Beijinhos  
Ell - Oi.  
Kathy - Vem vamos jantar. Fiz uma coisa que você adora!

**SVU Squad - Terça feira **

Elliot está em sua mesa trabalhando no caso junto com Liv.  
Cap - _entrando na sala _- Os dois rápido, vão á casa da vítima.  
Eles esntram no carro e vão para lá.  
Liv olhava fixamente para a correntinha. Ela era muito pequena mais lembrava dela e de quando sua mãe usava. Ela sentia uma dozinha bem lá dentro do peito.  
Eles chegam a casa.

**Dinggg Doonngg**

XxXx - Quem é? - alguém pergunta.  
Ell - Detetives da SVU. - destrancam a porta.  
Liv - Oi det benson e det stabler.  
XxXx - Oi, me chamo Gabriela. Sou a mãe da Stephanie.  
Ell - Contenos o que aconteceu.  
Gabriela - Claro! Ah, por favor entrem

Eles ficam bastante tempo conversando com a mãe de Stephanie e descobrem que o patrão, diretor da agência vivia seguindo ela. Ele era casado e sua mulher fazia parte das modelos pois ela era jovem e bela. Inclusive foi ele quem deu a correntinha para ela.  
Ell- Vamos ter que fazer uma vizitinha á ele.  
Eles entram no carro para ir embora e Ell percebe que Olivia está meio triste, de cabeça baixa.  
Ell- Liv não fica assim, vamos falar com ele.  
Olivia levanta a cabeça e enxuga as lágrimas.- Vamos.

Eles chegam em um belo apartamento no centro de Nova Iork.

**Ape do Sr Gardems **  
**  
Dingg Doong**

A empregada abre a porta - Pois não?  
Liv- Somos Det. queriamos falar com o Sr Gardems.  
Empregada- Ah sim, entrem.  
Eles sentaram em poltronas na sala e esperaram. Entrou um homem de trinta e sete anos mais ou menos, moreno, não muito alto.  
Ell- Olá. det. Benson e det. Stable, você mora sozinho?  
Gardems- Não, sou casado á 18 anos.  
Liv- Aonde voê estava na Noite do Ano novo?  
Gardems- Passei o Ano Novo em casa comemorando com minha esposa.  
Ell- Filhos?  
Gardems- Não tenho.  
Liv tira a correntinha do bolso - O senhor reconhece?  
Gardems- Claro! è da minha esposa, dei de presente de aniversario ano passado. Sumio esses dias.  
Liv- O q significa esse J?  
Gardems- Significa Janaina. O nome da minha esposa.  
Olivia pede para ir ao banheiro.  
Gardems- No corredor, 1° porta á esquerda.  
Liv- thanks  
Ela vai andando no corredor e entra na 1° porta á direita. è o quarto do casal. Tem coisas normais como cama, TV, som, guarda-roupa, e um criado mudo. Olivia abre uma gaveta e acha uma carta, ela pega e a guarda no casaco. Olha dentro do armário e vê o pé de uma bota preta salto fino. Um barulho. Olivia assusta-se e sai do quarto indo ao banheiro. Lá ela abr o armarinho e vê vários vidros de rémedio, algums calmantes, e um sonífero.  
Olivia volta a sala.  
Ell- O senhor reconhece essa garota? - mostra a foto de Stephanie.  
Gardems- Claro, ela é amiga da minha esposa, mais nunca nos falamos direito.  
Liv- Muito obrigada sr gardems. tenha um bom dia.  
Puxou elliot para fora e chegando ao carro...

Ell- O q deu em você? Eu o estava interrogando!Você me atrapalhou e...  
Liv- Cala a Boca e escuta! 1° o sobrenome da Stephanie é Jordams o msm J que tem na corrente. 2° havia um pé só de uma bota preta salto fino n° 37. 3° havia algums reméios e um sonífero no armarinho do banheiro...  
Elliot começava a raciocinar. Era verdade...ele só se irritou com o "Cala a Boca e escuta"...  
Liv-_toca o cel_- benson.  
_ela desliga o celular_  
Liv- Vamos a Legista tem notícias boas para nós.

**Escritório da Legista **

Legista- Olivia, Elliot, Oi.  
Ell,Liv- Olá  
Legista- Achei umas digitais no corpo da Stephanie, Ela tbm arranhou o estuprador e fiicaram umas coisas na sua unha. O dna é...  
Ell- Do Sr Gardems.  
Legista- Sim e tbm percebi q haviam mais uma pegada ao lado do corpo. Èra de homem, uma bota de uso ao ar livre, mais ou menos n° 43. Então deve ter uns 37 anos...mais ou menos.  
Liv- Obrigada.  
Ell- vamos á ao trabalho da sra Gardems.

**Agência de Modelos **

Começava a garoar, umas gotas finas em cima de seus corpos. Elliot e Olivia foram falar com Janaina.  
Ell- Onde você estava na noite do Ano Novo?  
Janaina- Eu passei o Ano Novo com meu marido na Minha casa.  
Liv- Mais vocês não passaram na casa dele?  
janaina ficou embaraçada, não sabia o q dizer - Bom, é...ah nós ficamos um tempinho em casa e dpois fomos para a dele.  
Ell- Ah ta - cara de desconfiado  
Liv- Você conhece esta correntinha?  
Janaina- Claro! è minha ganhei de aniversário do meu marido.  
Liv- Hum e sua relãção com a Stephanie?  
Janaina- Nossa eramos muito amigas! Fiquei chocada com sua morte! - Ela fez uma cara de espanto q não os convenceu.  
Ell- Hum ent...  
Liv- Ah mto obrigada tenha um bom dia.  
_Lá fora já caia uma chuva forte que os ensopava._  
Ell- Você fez outra vez!!!  
Liv- O q?  
Ell- 2º vez q você me corta! Ow se manca!  
Liv- olha me desculpe, eu não qro brigar, foi sem querer, será q você pode me dar uma carona?  
Ell- Ah tah Claro!  
Eles entram no carro.  
Ell- Me desculpe ok? Esse caso tah me deixando meio estressado.  
Liv- ah td bem, eu entendo.- ela dá um sorriso.  
Ele liga o rádio.  
(_Eu ammoooo colocar musicas nas minhas webs ok? liga noo!!_)  
( Kiss the Rain - Billie Myers)

Hello  
Can you hear me?  
Am I gettin' through to you?

Hello  
Is it late there?  
There's a laughter on the line  
Are you sure you're there alone?

Ele para em frente ao ape de Liv.  
Liv- Bom te vejo amanha! Tchau.  
Ell- Tchau. Até.  
Liv desce do carro e no máximo dois passos a diante ela escuta uma porta abrir e uma voz.  
Ell- Olivia! Espera!

Cause I'm  
Tryin' to explain  
Something's wrong  
Ya just don't sound the same

Ela parou e se virou para trás ando de cara com Elliot.  
Ell- Pliz espere. Olivia...hã...eu...eu...  
Olivia estava sem reação, seu corpo molhado, sua blusa branca agora estava transparente. Ela sóh escutava e chegava cada vez mais perto...  
Liv- Você?  
Ell- Liv...eu...  
Liv- ...  
Ell- Eu TE AMO!!!  
Os olhos de Liv brilhavam a cada letra q ele dizia.

Why don't you  
Why don't you  
Go outside  
Go outside

Seus lábios começavam a se encontrar, suas línguas se procuravam, até se encontrarem e se fundirem em uma só.  
Um beijo.

Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long

Um beijo bom, molhado, cheio de amor, carinho, foi um longo beijo e a música de fundo fazia aquela noite inesquecivel.

If your lips  
Feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn

Eles não paravam de se beijar em baixo da chuva, parecia um momento mágico só deles, eles não queriam parar mais precisavam...  
Até q Olivia o solta e diz.  
Liv- Não! Para!  
Ell- O q foi? Não gostou?  
Liv- não, quer dizer sim, adorei! mas não podemos, não hoje, não agora...  
lágrimas se misturavam ás gotas da chuva.  
Olivia entra pela porta de casa e deixa Elliot olhando feito bobo, parado em frente ao ape. Ele entra novamente no carro e vai embora, ainda com a musica tocando e a lembrança viva na mente

**2 de Janeiro - escritório da SVU **

Olivia foi a primeira a chegar na Svu, estava muito cansada e muito atordoada ainda pelo q acontecera na noite anterior.  
Havia muito tempo q Olivia pensava em deixar a SVU, mas aquilo era sua vida, estava em seu sangue, ela amava seu trabalho, mas já não aguentava mais, as coisas não poderiam continuar daquele jeito...  
Elliot chegou na SVU e foi tentar fakar com Olivia mais ela não deu muita atenção.  
Ell- Liv precisamos conversar sobre ontem...  
Liv- Sobre o beijo? Ah aquilo foi um erro, não deveria acontecer.  
Ell- Você chama aquilo de erro?  
Liv- Aff olha não qro discutir.  
Ell- Olha tenho certeza q você adorou e sabe q não foi um erro.  
Liv- Hum ta...  
Ela continua trabalhando na sua mesa e Ell na dele, mais como a mesa dele é de frente para a dela, ele não deiou de olhar o decote na blusa dela, aliás um lindo decote.  
Jonh- Ell fecha a boca, já tem baba escorrendo aqui no canto ó!  
Ell- hã? - acordando de seus pensamentos e fechando a boca - engraçadinho você neh?  
Jonh- faço o q posso.  
Eles continuaram o dia inteiro trabalhando, não obtiveram muito resultado mais conseguiram mais algumas informações.  
Ao final do dia Olivia já não estava tão estressada, estava até mais sorridente.  
Casey- Liv qr ir com agente na boate hoje?  
Liv- Ah não estou meio cansada.  
Casey- Vamos! você vai se animar!  
Liv- Qm vai?  
Casey- Ah um monte de gente ué? Vou contar um por um qm entra na boate? hahaihaiahaia  
Liv- Baixou a humorista neh? Okay vamos...  
casey- então vai pra casa q te pego as 9.Kisses Fofa.

**Ape da Liv - 21:30 **

biiiii biii  
Casey buzinava em frente ao qpe de Liv.  
Olivia desceu as escadas e jah estava em frente ao carro. Milagrosamente estva com uma saia jeans curta, uma blusa decotada e uma sandália santo alto.  
casey- Nossa!! Vamos?  
Liv- Clarooo!!- ela entra no carro e liga o rádio.  
(4 ever - The Veronicas)  
Casey- é hoje q nós vamos arrasarrr!!!  
**  
Danceteria Ipanema **

Elas descem do carro e olham em volta. Estava meio cheio a boate, mas assim seria divertido. casey estva com uma saia preta acima do joelho e uma blusa preta tbm decotada. Elas entram na boate.  
Arrajam uma mesa mais pra frente, jah estão sentando quando...  
jonh- Olá garotas!  
Liv (surpresa)- Olá! Ah Olá Fin! O q vcs fazem por aqui?  
Jonh- Oras viemos nos divertir!  
Fin- Eu não qria, mas esse aí me arrastou pra cá!  
Jonh- Ora vamos. vc poderá encontrar a mulher sa sua vida!  
fin- hum...  
Casey- Senten-se com a gente!  
Jonh- Claro espera sóh um pouquinho q temos q chamar o Elliot.  
Olivia ficou sem reação, ela queria e não queria velo ao msm tempo.  
Elliot chega com a cara mais feliz do mundo.  
Ell- Olá Casey, Olá Liv!  
Liv- Oi!

Fin- Vou buscar ums drinks pra gente.- ele sai andando até ao balcão quando escuta um assovio. Olha pra trás e da de cara Com uma Morenaça, Alta, de cabelos pretos lisos e compridos, umas pernas maravilhosas, ele fica sem reação, era estranho ver ele daquele jeito...  
Mel- Oi!  
Fin- Oi, qual seu nome?  
Mel- Melissa, mas pode me chamar de mel.  
Fin- quer dançar? q bobagem q eu estou falando? eu? dançar?  
Mel- Claro! - ele até se esquece das bebidas.

**Lá na mesa  
**  
Casey- cade o Fin com as bebidas?  
Jonh- Olha ele ali! E tah dançando!  
Todos olham em sua direção. Os dois dançavam juntos a musica "S.O.S. - Rihana"  
Liv- Olha sóh! Qm diria!  
Jonh- E q morenaça q ele pegou hein?  
Ell- Aham...qr dizer, bonitinha...  
Jonh- DEixa q eu busca as bebidas pq pelo jeito o fin ali esqueceu da gente!!huhuhuh

Ele sai para buscar as bebidas e volta com elas.  
eles vão bebendo e conversando até q chega um cara na mesa.  
...- Me concede o prazer de dançar comigo? - dirigindo-se a Casey.  
Esta olha par Liv e fica sem reação;  
Liv- Vai logo! hauhauh  
Casey- Oh mais é claro!- e la vai ela dançar, sobrando apenas Liv, Ell e Jonh na mesa. Eles bebiam e conversvam, Bebiam e riam, Bebiam e riam...  
Ell- Vamos dançar Liv?  
Liv já meio alta - Claro honney!!  
Eles começam a dançar. Acaba a musica e Liv ta indo sentar quando começa a musica " Promiscuos Girl". Elliot a puxa pelo braço novamente a pista de dança e diz: - Calma gatinha! Não acabou não vem cá!  
Eles começam a dançar um de frente para o outro. Ela rebolava pra caramba e ele soh babava...

T: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That i'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Liv virou de costas para ele e encostou em seu peito. Ela se movimentava meio rápido, meio lento, ia descendo e rebolando até seus pés e depois voltava outra vez. Isso deixava Ell maluquinho, a cada movimento ele a desejava mais e mais...  
Ela virou de frente pra ele e continuou com o movimento de desce e sobe sóh q agora com as mãos em seu peito.

Os sorrisos iam de orelha a orelha.  
Eles dançaram sem parar. Depois dessa musica veio a

Don't cha - The Pussycat Dolls  
Olivia rebolava e dançava de frente e de costas colada em elliot. Parecia que enquanto ela dançava estava provocando-o.

Ok  
Yeahh  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu' (Baby)  
Ladies let's go  
Soldiers let's go (Dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (Follows)

Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (I'm Waiting)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (Last dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin (Uh baby) so gangsta with it  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave

Cada vez mais a boate bombava. Fin e Mel divertian-se a vale e essa musica fez ela se animar e dançar especialmente para ele. E ele estava adorando. Casey tbm dançava bastante colada em seu par, ela queria esquecer de tudo naquela noite e se divertir.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see(It's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me

O ritmo cada vez mais quente...

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Nessa parte da musica Olivia dançava de costas. Ela empinava o bumbum pra elliot e o mexia no ritmo da musica. Ele estva louco por ela, louco de desejo, de vê-la dançar. Ele agarrou na cintura dela e colou mais ainda nela. Olivia sentia seus desejos aumentando cada vez mais, e cada vez mais ela rebolava e provocava...  
Até q ela vira de frente e sente diretamente o "volume" dele aumentar.  
Liv- huhuhuhuh...  
Elliot a puxa e lasca um beijo, cheio de desejo, paixão, ele a beijava cada vez mais, ao soltá-la estavam ofegantes.  
Voltaram para a mesa exaustos.

Liv- nossa! foi mtoo bom!!  
Ell- Concordo...respira...plenamente...respira...  
Casey tbm chega a mesa.  
Liv- E aí?  
Casey- Foi maravilhoso!! Estou exaustaa!!  
Liv- Qual o nome dele?  
Casey- Daniel!!!  
Jonh não estava na mesa, ele estava no balcão conversando com uma garota e parecia gostar da conversa.  
Fin era o único que ainda dançava com Mel. Ele não parava, não esgotava.  
Liv- Vamos Honney?  
Ell- Claro Linda  
Liv- Tchau Casey! Até amanha!  
Casey- Tchau! Eu vou embora com o Jonh.  
Liv e Elliot vão para o carro, eles tinham descansado um pouco enquanto esperavam por Casey.  
Elliot a deixa em frente ao ape dela. Ela desce e debruça-se na janela do carro.  
Liv- Quer entrar?  
Ell- Hum num sei...  
Liv- Vamos, não quero ficar só...  
Ell- Tabém, vou entrar.  
Ele desce do carro e segue ela até a porta.  
Eles entram e ela joga a bolsa no sofá.  
Liv- Vou tomar um banho, tem outro banheiro ali, se você quizer tomar banho tbm.  
Ell- Atah, brigado.  
Ela vai tomar seu banho. Ele dá uma andada pelo ape dela, olha umas coisas, ums porta-retratos, havia de todos os amigos, de sua mãe, e escondido lá trás havia um dos dois juntos.  
Um largo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.  
Ele dirigi-se ao banheiro extra e vai tomar banho.

Olivia acabando o banho, colocou apenas o roupão e, como demorava um pouco, quando chegou no quarto, Ell estava apenas de cueca e sua blusa, suas pernas a mostra.  
Olivia fica parada um tempo na porta só admirando-o...

Elliot percebe o olhar de Liv pelo seu corpo. Ele vira-se para ela e pergunta:- O q foi?  
LIv- Estava sóh...hã...pensando longe...  
Ell- Humm tah...  
Olivia fica meio sem jeito e tenta olhar para outro lado. Elliot percebe q ela está com vergonha, sem graça, então ele liga o rádio q estava bem do lado da cama.  
(Promiscuos Girl - Nelly Furtado)

Olivia começou a lembrar-se da música, de quando dançou, e fechando os olhos requebrou de leve os quadris. Com esses movimentos, o roupão subia e descia pelas suas pernas, deixando-as a mostra cada vez mais. Elliot veio chegando de vagar, sigurando em sua cintura, imitando seus movimentos. Eles entraram em sintonia, e dançavam, e dançavam, E o fogo começou a voltar, o "volume" começou a subir...(do som é claro!!huhu by Gabi)  
Olivia tombou a cabeça para o lado, Elliot afastou-se algumas mechas de cabelo dela e começou a roçar-lhe os lábios. A dar beijinhos e mordidinhas leves, as veses ia até os lábios dela e depois voltava até o pescoço.  
Olivia delirava com os movimentos, as mãos dele desciam da cintura até suas pernas, depois voltavam até a cintura, subiam até a barriga por de baixo do roupão, subiam até os seios e lá ficavam acariciando...  
Os dois vão andando até a cama, Olivia senta-se colocando os braços para trás e apoiando as mãos na cama. Elliot fica em pé e tira a blusa, deixando a mostra seu peito nú. Depois tira a cueca e senta-se na cama, Olivia tira o roupão de vagar, ficando nua.  
Ela deita e ele deita-se sobre ela.

**1 mês depois - 3 de Fevereiro **

Olivia e Elliot estavam trabalhando normalmente, após aquele dia, eles se tratavam normalmente, não houveram mais noites juntos, aquele foi a única vez. Olivia estava sozinha, houveram algums ficantes mais não passaram disso. Elliot continuava com a esposa, o seu divórcio a caminho, ele estava, digamos, não feliz, mas também não estava triste com o divórciio. Casey, Jonh e Fin viam tudo de fora e achavam uma besteira os dois estarem separados ainda, mais não falavam nada. Naquele mes que passou, Olivia pensou bastante em tudo o q aconteceu e decidiu-se q não iria acontecer de novo. Não podia, não era justo, e ela estava querendo mudar de ares mesmo, sóh esperava o momento certo.

O caso não foi resolvido, foi apenas arquivado, pois haviam provas contra a Sra e o Sr Gardems, mas o paradeiro deles era desconhecido.  
Olivia falava normalmente com o parceiro, até q...  
Cap- Olivia, na minha sala agora!  
Liv se levantou - Jah volto -O q será agora?  
Ela entrou na sala dele e fechou a porta. Ele estava serío, diferente de quando falava com ela, ele sempre sorria, brincava, mas nesse dia ele estava diferente.  
Cap- Olivia sente-se.  
Ela sentou-se de frente para ele.  
Cap- Olivia, porque? Me diz sóh isso! Porque?  
Liv- Cap. eu não posso mais ficar, são problemas pessoais...não posso ficar...entenda...  
Cap- Eu sempre te considerei como uma filha pra mim...agora você vai embora assim? sem mais nem menos? olha se quizer conversar estou aqui...pode sempre contar comigo, só q eu não aprovo essa sua decisão...mais você jah é bem grandinha e sabe o q fazer da vida, sabe o que quer, dabe decidir.  
Liv- Brigada! Sempre o considerei como meu pai! Obrigada por tudo! Um dia você vai entender! - uma lágrima atrevida escorreu pelo seu rosto. O cap não chorava, mas tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
Ela levantou e abriu a porta - Nunca vou te esquecer...meu pai...- e saiu fechando a porta.

Agora sozinho, lágrimas saim de seus olhos e escorriam por todo o seu rosto, ele não tinha vergonha de chorar, chorava de tristeza e de alegria, ela o chamara de pai...

Olivia saiu da sala do Cap e foi se sentar ao lado de Elliot.  
Ell- O que ele queria?  
Liv- nada de mais, só queria conversar.  
Ell- Hum tah.  
Olivia olhava para o nada, até q o Cap apareceu no corredor.  
Cap- Ell, Liv, Uma moça morta na Hudson.  
Lá foram eles para mais um dia de correrias.  
Trabalharam normalmente, mais um caso foi resolvido, um menino de 13 anos havia matado uma moça que era sua babá. Ele foi indicado a vara familiar. Casey tinha tido sucesso outra vez em seu trabalho.  
No final do dia, todos estavam de volta ao Squad.  
Liv- È agora ou nunca...  
Elliot havia saido mais estava voltando. Olivia escreveu uma carta e colocou em cima da mesa de Elliot.  
Deu um beijo no Cap e foi para casa.  
O Cap ficou lá parado olhando-a ir embora. Elliot chegou ums 15 minutos depois.  
Ele procurava Olivia mas não a encontrava, então olhou em sua mesa, estava limpa, não tinha nada.  
Ele viu a carta em cima da sua mesa.  
Estava escrito em cima: Para Elliot  
Ele abriu a carta.

_"Honney... _

Eu queria que você me entendesse, talvez fique com raiva de mim, mais eu tinha que fazer isso, eu precisava. Quero que você saiba que aquela noite que passamos juntos foi especial, a melhor da minha vida, mais não podiamos continuar assim. Eu tenho algums motivos que talvez você não entenda. Quero que você saiba que eu TE AMO, sempre te amei, nunca demonstrei porque não podemos ficar juntos, atrapalharia nosso trabalho, como você disse a um tempo atrás, colocamos um ao outro na frente de nossos trabalhos, isso não poder continuar. Você tem filhos, está a caminho do divórcio com a Kathy, mais ela ainda o ama. Não tenho certeza se o que fiz foi o certo, mas quem não erra nessa vida? Desculpe-me por não me despedir pessoalmente, mais se o fizesse não aguentaria partir. Gostaria que fosse diferente, um dia, se nos reencontrarmos, explico os meus motivos menores.  
TE AMO! Nunca me esqueça! Guardo você no meu coração para sempre!  
De sua querida mulher...  
Liv." 

Quando Elliot acabou de ler a carta, lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos vermelhos, aquela frase "de sua

querida mulher...Liv" foi um baque para ele, ele chorava e chorava, todos o olhavam sem saber o que acontecia, o Cap que sabia da história somente balançou a cabeça em tom de negação. Fin agachou-se ao lado de Ell que estava sentado.  
Fin- Você ta bem?  
Ell- E...ela...foi embora!Não voltará...- lágrimas corriam de seus olhos.  
Fin- E você a vai deixar partir assim? sem mais nem menos?  
Ell- Eu não posso fazer nada...  
Fin- Bom você não é o Elliot que eu conheço. Você vai deixar o amor da sua vida, ir embora sem mais nem menos, por motivos bobos, e ficar sentado aqui?  
Elliot fez uma expressão facial indecifrável, parecia q uma luz havia aparecido no fim do túnel. Ele levantou-se de um pulo dizendo - Não!!!! - e saiu porta a fora o mais rápido possível.  
Ele ligou para o celular dela mais ninguém atendia (ou não Queria atender). Parou em frente ao ape dela.  
Ell- Oliviaa!!!Oliviaa!!- ele gritava e batia na porta, mais ninguém atendia.  
Ele deseperado foi para o metro

Olivia dirigindo o carro via o celular tocando mais não atendia, apenas chorava. Ela foi para o metro. Ela tinha que ficar e enfrentar, mais ficar é tão difícil...então resolveu fugir, de tudo e de todos. E precisava resolver aquela história da correntinha, ela tinha certeza que tinha muito haver com o seu passado.  
Elliot foi para o metro e encontrou a Olivia embarcando no trem.  
Ell- Oliviaaaaaaa!!!!!  
Ela olhou em sua direção e apenas sussurrou:  
- Honney...I LOVE YOU! - e entrou no metro. Elliot não conseguiu ouvir, mas leu em seus lábios aquelas bentitas palavras. Ele saiu correndo e tentou entrar no metro, mais este já havia saido.  
Ele ajoelhou-se no chao, no meio de todo mundo e gritou:- OLIVIA! EU TE AMO!!!VOLTA PARA MIM!.

Olivia partiu no trem. Elliot levantou-se do chão (com todos o olhando torto, mais ele nem ligou) e saiu atrás do trem...mas já era tarde, o trem já havia partido de vez.  
Ele ficou mto triste. Ligava para o Celular dela, mais ninguém atendia. Ele pegou e sentou-se em um banco do metro, desolado. veio uma menina de ums 13 anos mais ou menos e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
Menina- Olá!  
Ell- Oi...  
menina- Qual o seu nome?  
Ell- Elliot e o seu?  
Menina- Marcela. O sr está triste?  
Ell- Estou marcela, mais vou ficar bem.  
Marcela- o que aconteceu?  
Ao responder, um lágrima rolou.  
Ell- Uma pessoa que eu amo muito foi embora para sempre.  
Marcela- Eu tinha um namorado ums dois anos atrás, e ele brigou cmg, uma riga feia. No começo eu me sentia mto mal,chorava mto. Eu tinha vontade de chorar e desistir de tudo, de todos os meus planos, mais meu sábio avô me disse um dia. "O que tiver de ser, será,quem te amou um dia, se foi um sentimento verdadeiro, não te esquecerá NUNCA! e nunca deixará de te amar!Continue a sua vida, pq o destino de vocês já está traçado"  
Ell escutou aquelas palavras quieto, olhando para o nada, e a menina disse:- Espero que você melhore. Tenho certeza que ela voltará para você.Tchau. - e deu um abraço nele e saiu andando.  
Elliot olhou para o chão, quando levantou os olhos a menina havia desaparecido. Seria um anjo? Alguém para lhe ajudar? Talvez, qm sabe?

Elliot voltou foi para casa. Lá sua mulher o esperava, seus filhos tbm.  
Kathy- O q foi amor?  
Ell- Nada, apenas um caso q não conseguimos resolver.  
Kathy- Ah tah...vem comer alguma coisa amor- tah sei q tipo de caso mal resolvido...  
Ell vai tomar um banho, come alguma coisa e tenta dormir.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia foi chamada na sala do Cap. Ela partiria, mas ele não queria acreditar. Ela era como uma filha para ele, - eu não apoio o que você está fazendo, todos sofreram com a sua partida...- dizia ele.  
Liv- Mais eu preciso partir, esquecer tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente...(ela falava mais sozinha do q com o Cap)  
Cap- Um amor verdadeiro nunca é esquecido, não adianta fugir, isso não resolve nada, muitas veses só piora.  
Liv- tah,, mais não dá para ficar. Depois conversamos. Tchau meu pai. - ela sai fechando a porta. passa pela mesa do Ell e olha com um rosto triste, deixa uma carta em cima da mesa e sai.  
Ela vai para casa, não sabe se é o certo o que está fazendo, mais todo mundo erra, não é msm?  
Ela tinha certeza que o amava, mais não podiam ficar juntos. Ela então resolve partir, mudar um pouco, resolver aquela história da correntinha que mencionava sua mãe.  
Pegou algumas coisas em casa e foi para o metro.  
Pensou bastante antes de tomar essa decisão, e então resolveu-se por pegar o metro. Ao colocar o pé esquerdo no metro escutou alguém a chamando. Olhou para o lado e viu o se amado. ela então apenas disse - Honney, I Love You!- e entrando no metro disse quase num sussurro- Me perdoe.  
Ela estava indo para a Europa, passar ums dias de folga.

Marrie- Menina! Que ventos a trazem por aqui?  
Liv- è uma longa história...  
Marrie- Creio que você veio para ficar bastante tempo não é?  
Liv- Ah não sei ainda.  
Marrie- Você jah tem lugar para ficar?  
Liv- Não, estou providenciando ainda.  
Marrie- Você vai ficar aqui comigo!  
Liv- ah não sei, não qro incomodar e...  
Marrie- Eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando! Você vai ficar aqui sim!  
Liv- Ok rsrsrsrs.  
Elas ficam conversando um tempão, lá para umas 16:00, Marrie oferece um café.  
Marrie- Vamos tomar um chá com torradas?  
Liv- Claro! Estou faminta!  
Elas andam até a cozinha e Liv fica sentada em uma cadeira enquanto Marrie prepara o chá com torradas.  
Liv- E aí? E o namorado?  
Marrie- Ai está bem...na verdade faz meses que não o vejo.  
Liv- Pq?  
Marrie- Bom pq, o Henrique é lindo, fofo, gentil, mais é mto cabeça dura. Ele briga por qualquer coisa, é ciumento e tem sempre que ser o q ele quer, e não o que os dois querem. Nós brigamos ums meses atrás e, como sempre sou eu que corre atrás para voltar, dessa vez deixei q, quando ele quizer, ele que venha falar comigo.  
Liv- Hum,...mais aí? trabalha no que?  
Marrie- Eu estou trabalhando como advogada.  
Liv- Jura? q 10!  
Marrie- E vc?  
Liv- Bom nos E.U.A. eu trabalhava como detetive da SVU, mais agora aqui na Europa, vou começar a trabalhar como policial apenas.  
Marrie- Hum...- Marrie colocou a garrafa de chá e uma bandeija com bolachas em cima da mesa.- Sirva-se.  
Elas passaram a maior parte da tarde conversando e beliscando umas bolachas.

**E.U.A. - SVU Squad - 15:00 **

Enquanto isso na SVU, Elliot tentava trabalhar normalmente. Mais simplismente não conseguia e mtas veses ficava distraido no trabalho. O cap. vivia chamando sua atenção, mesmo q ele entedesse os motivos do Ell, as coisas não podiam parar, as pessoas não podiam esperar...  
Casey estava de namorado novo, aquele cara q ela havia conhecido na boate, ele era muito lindo, legal, gentil, tinha seus defeitos, mais Casey o adorava.  
Fin ainda não namorava, mais estava saindo com a Melissa. Apenas Ell e Jonh estavam na maior seca.  
Ell, Jonh e FIn foram chamados mais uma vez para resolver um caso e Casey ficou sozinha com huang na sala.  
Casey sempre teve uma paixão por Huang, mais como ele nunca retribuiu ela resolveu esquecer, mais agora nesse ano, ela estava muito mais apaixonada, na verdade estava gostando tbm do seu novo namorado. Estava dividida entre os dois.  
Huang- Casey? Casey!?!?!?!  
Ela estava no mundo da lua, pensando com seus botoes sobre seus dois amores quando Huang a desperta.  
Huang- Casey, você já resolveu o caso do Fabio? O garoto de 11 anos?  
Casey- Hã? Bom ainda não, estou esperando uma resposta da parte do advogado dele.  
Huang- Precisamos dessa resposta o mais rápido possível, eu o avaliei e ele precisa urgentemente ser internado em psiquiatria, ele tem traumas desde a infãncia.  
Casey- Ah ta, ok, vou falar com ele. Nessas horas q eu preciso dela e ela esta na europa...

Elliot havia se divorciado de Kathy, esta não estava muito feliz, mas havia aceitado. Elliot estava muito abatido, ele estava em sua mesa pesquisando sobre o caso da Stephanie, mais seu coração e seu pensamento estavam bem longe dali...  
Sem conseguir prestar atenção em seu trabalho, começou a escrever um poema...

I do not obtain to give attention in nothing  
My heart this very far  
crying all the nights without obtaining to forget you  
because you it had that to leave?  
My feelings are contained in my being  
I never go to forget you  
Because my heart already is its  
I was without hopes  
but I found a new reason to live  
and reason is you  
It never leaves me  
I love you forever and ever  
It pardons me for everything what I made  
the days happyest of my life  
I passed together with you  
It never leaves me  
I Love You Always.

Ell

Depois de escrever esse poema, Elliot derramou algumas lágrimas, mais logo se recompos. Colocou a folha em sua pasta e fo falar com o Cap.  
Ell- Cap. eu não estou muito bem, posso ir para casa?  
Cap- Pode. Mais eu quero você aqui amanha cedinho ok? preciso falar uma coisa urgente com todos.  
Ell- Ok, obrigado.  
Elliot vai embora para casa e tenta dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Europa - Casa da Marrie - 20:30 **

Elas pediram uma pizza e foram ver um filminho na televisão; marrie tinha alugado ums DVDS e elas foram assistir. Liv escolheu por sherek 2. Elas ficaram assitindo o filme e começaram a zuar. Pulavam e riam, cairam no chao, fizeram a maior bagunça. Depois de um tempo...  
Liv- rsrsrsrsrs...aiaiai...  
Marrie- Você me paga...  
Liv- aff...o que eu posso fazer se você é mais lenta?  
Marrie- lenta? nossa! eu qro uma revanche!rsrsrsrs  
Liv- Nossa! eu não me divertia tanto assim a séculos!  
Marrie- Que bom que eu te fiz sorrir néh? ah ta fala vai! Eu sei que eu sou d++!!!  
Liv- Aff convencida! rsrssrsrs...Olha a bagunça que nós fizemos!  
Tinha pipoca espalhada pot toda a sala, almofadas pela sala, cozinha, quartos, sofá fora do lugar, nossa uma bagunça!  
Marrie- Não esquenta fofinha! Amanha eu arrumo tudo!  
Liv- Ah ok...Ahhhhhhhh!!- Liv dá um enorme bocejo.  
Marrie- Ah vamos dormir?  
Liv- Vamos, já estava na hora de nenem estar na cama!  
Marrie- Ah então vc já tinha que estar dormindo!rsrsrsrs  
Marrie arrumou a cama no quarto ao lado do dela e deixou Liv dormir ali. Naquela noite Liv dormiu como um anjo, e até sonhou com serta pessoa...

_Liv estava em uma sala, vazia, branca, silenciosa, estva sozinha e parecia triste. Havia uma janela e ela estava debruçada nela. Embaixo era um jarim cheio de flores, principalmente de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Estava um dia chuvoso...Liv olhava para o céu e olhava novamente para as rosas, uma lágrima caia de seus olhos, Liv- Porque? Porque ela? - Ao longe estava uma moça bonita, mas nao dava para se ver o rosto. Ela estava com um homem, o beijando, ao terminar o beijo, ele vira-se e na hora que Liv vai ver quem é..."_

Olivia acorda no meio da noite toda suada, lembra-se do sonho, tenta ver quem era, mas não consegue...se tivesse acordado um pouco depois...ela levanta-se e vai ao banheiro.  
Volta para o quarto mas nao consegue dormir, entao liga a Tv e fica vendo.  
Amanhece e Olivia havia dormido o resto da noite no sofá.  
Marrie- Minha linda...acorda!- sussurrava Marrie no seu ouvido...  
Liv- Não! Não!- Liv acorda outra vez assustada.  
Marrie- o q foi?  
Liv- Nada. tive um pesadelo só isso!  
Elas vão tomar café da manha e Liv conta o 2° sonho:  
Liv- _"eu estava sentada em uma cadeira toda amarrada e uma pessoa viria me salvar, até que apareceu um homem estranho e começou a falar em outra lingua...aí a pessoa que viria me salvar se machucou, eu desesperada começei a gritar e tudo ficou escuro.."  
_marrie ouviu tudo atenta e assustada.  
Marrie- O q será que significa isso?

**Casa do Elliot - 4:06 da madrugada **

_"Elliot está sentado em cima de um prédio, mto triste, tudo escuro, quando aparece uma luz intensa que lhe fere os olhos. Ele vira a cabeça e só consegue ver o esboço de um corpo de mulher, violão, com umas asas enormes brancas. Aquele era um anjo, lindo, delicado,ele sente um perfume inconfundível, olha novamente após a luz ter diminuído, e vê um enorme sorriso conhecido, o sorriso de liv. Ela está maravilhosa, umas asas enormes, evolta em uma luz branca que a deixa delicada como um anjo msm. Ela o chama e ele se levanta, vai até ela. Quando estão corpo a corpo, sentindo a respiração um do outro, ela chega bem perto e fala no ouvido dele:  
Liv- Não me deixe, agora que eu preciso mais de ti! corra atrás dos seus sonhos! EU te amo!" E explodiu em milhares de estrelas bem diante dos seus olhos...depois disso, ao olhar para o lado, ele vê uma garota de 13 anos em pé, loira, vestida de branco, sorrindo.  
Marcela- Eu disse que ela te amava. e ainda te ama. Não a deixe agora que ela mais precisa de ti. Escute seu coração!"_  
Ele acora no meio da madrugada com um enorme sorriso no rosto e com uma certeza: "Ele ajudaria Liv, e ela o amava, escutaria seu coração!  
Ele tenta voltar a durmir mas não consegue esquecer de seu lindo sonho.

**Casa da Marrie - 09:27 **

Elas tomaram o café normalmente, mais Olivia não conseguia esquecer de seu pesadelo...  
Marrie foi trabalhar e Olivia resolveu andar um pouco pela cidade. achou uma joalheria e foi dar uma olhada.  
O nome era DocéChicé, uma loja famosa, atendimento exelente, bonita... Olivia entrou na loja e uma atendente veio falar com ela.  
Atendente- Bom dia ! O q a srtá deseja?  
Liv- Bom dia! Eu qria saber algumas informações sobre esta jóia. - disse retirando a correntinha da bolsa.  
Atendente- Ah sim claro! Por favor me acompanhe até ali.- A atendente a levou para uma das salas que continham no fundo da loja e a apresentou a um moço que trabalhava lá.  
Atendente- Olá sr. Léo, esta moça queria umas informações sobre uma jóia...  
léo- Ah tah, pode entrar.  
Olivia se sentou na cadeira de frente para o cara.  
Atendente- se precisar de mim estou lá na frente.  
Léo- Ok, obrigado. - A moça saiu fechando a porta.  
Léo- Bom dia. Meu nome é léo! - disse estendendo a mão.  
Liv- Bom dia, Olivia - disse cumprimentando-o.  
Liv- Eu vim aqui pois queria saber algumas coisas sobre esta correntinha - mostrou-a á léo.  
Depois de um tempo examinando-a, Léo deu o veredicto.  
Léo- Bom, esta jóia foi feita sob medida, ou seja, algué a mandou fazer, é única. Pelo modelo, suas peças e etc., ela foi feita aqui na Europa em uma loja chamada Felicitá.  
Liv- Como vc sabe que foi aqui na Europa?  
Léo- Pois esta loja só existe aqui, exatamente nesta cidade.  
Liv- Humm...Obrigada.  
Léo- de nada, se precisar, é so me ligar! - e entregou-lhe um cartão com seu telefone. Olivia sorriu e saiu da sala, ao passar pela porta da loja deu um tchau a atendente e foi embora.

Olivia vai andando pela rua, conhecendo um pouco a cidade, já que ela só começaria a trabalhar dali a tres dias.  
Passou em frente a uma loja e ficou observando um vestido.  
liv- Nossaa!! q lindo! se ele me visse vestda assim... - msm longe dele, Olivia não parava de pensar na pessoa em especial.  
Ela andou mais um pouco e viu a tal loja q havia feito a jóia.  
Andou até lá e entrou.

**casa do Ell - 9:26 da manha **

Ell acordou bem, lembrando-se do sonho maravilhoso q tivera. Até Kathy o estranhou, pois estava muito radiante, ele andava pela casa com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, uma feicidade, ligando o rádio estava tocando uma música...

"Diferentemente lindo  
Surpreendentemente belo  
Não me compare, sou incomum  
Não me provoque, eu sou todos e cada um..."

Elliot cantava em alto e bom som.  
Kathy- Viu passarinho verde hoje ?  
Ell- Hã? acho q vi sim...e aliás não era verde, e sim branco.  
Kathy- hã? O q vc disse?  
Ell- è...nada nao...  
Elliot foi para o quarto, se vestiu e foi para a SVU.

**SVU Squad - 10:00 da manha **

Estava um transito horrível, mas Ell nem se importva, estava muito feliz para se zangar, e em casa, quando saiu, Kathy ficou feito boba sem entender nada, o que deixou ele mais felix ainda.  
Estavam todos no escritório, já que chegou atrasado, levou uma baita bronca do Cap.  
De pé em frente a sua mesa com as paginas do último caso na mão, cantarolava e e olhava feito bobo para a folha.  
Fin- Ell...vc num tá bem...acho q cheirou alguma coisa antes de vim para cá...tá doidão!  
Ell- Não fiz nada! apenas estou feliz! Um cara não pode se sentir alegre?  
Cap- Não se esse cara chegou atrasado, sendo que seu chefe mandou elechegar mais cedo...  
Fin- Chegou o sr irritadinho - disse ele para jonh.  
Cap- Eu escutei essa, e não gostei nada nada...em boca fechada não entra musquito. - Ele entrou em sua sala.  
Jonh- Nossa! Como ele está esstressado!  
Fin- Concordo.  
Cap sai da sala novamente, se que agora ele estava acompanhado...  
Cap- Essa aqui é a Sofia, nossa nova detetive. Ela estará por um tempo no lugar da Olivia.  
Ell ficou um tempo olhando aquela garota...ela era alta, morena, olhos casanhos, nova, mais havia uma coisa nela que o instigava...  
Cap- Esse é o Jonh, Fin, Casey, Huang e Elliot.  
Sofia- Prazer.  
Cap- Bom ela já está a par do caso da Stephanie e de mais dois casos em aberto. Se tiver algum problema estou na minha sala.  
Eles cotinuam trabalhando, e Sofia se enturma facilmente. Logo já brincava com todos como se fossem amigos de muito tempo.

Ao debruçar-se na mesa para mostrar uma coisa para Ell, a alça de sua blusa escorrega para o lado, revelendo uma linda correntinha de ouro, com um pingente e uma letra...J.  
Elliot ficou boquiaberto! Como ela tinha uma igualziha!?!?  
Ell- Hã...Sofia...  
Sofia- Sim?  
Ell- è que colar é esse?  
Sofia- Esse? há eu ganhei da minha mae quando era criança. Ele é único sabia? Foi feito especialmente para minha mãe.  
Ell- Hum ta... mais como? a mae de Liv tinha um igualzinho e a Janina Gardems tbm...preciso falar com a Liv urgentemente. - Dá licença um instantinho? Vxc me emprestaria o cel?  
Sofia- Claro!  
Elliot sai da sala e tenta ligar para Liv.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Joalheria Felicitá - Europa **

Olivia entra na joalheria e começa a olhar as jóias.  
O celular toca.  
Ela olha na tela e não reconhece o n° então atende.  
Liv- Alô?  
Ell- Sou eu Elliot, não desliga! È urgente!  
Liv- Aff, fala o q você quer.  
Ell- Entrou uma nova detetive em seu lugar chamada Sofia, ela tem uma correnteigual a sua e a da sra gardems.  
Liv- O q? como assim?  
Ell- Eu perguntei sobre a correntinha e ela disse que era única, que ganhara de sua mae quando pequena, e que foi feita especialmente para a ame dela.  
Liv- Eu falei com um joalheiro especializado e ele também disse q a jóia era especial...  
Ell- Liv...a Sofia tem haver com a Janaina, com você e com o seu passado...  
Liv- Era o que eu temia...  
Ell- ...  
Liv- Bom eu vou tentar pesquisar alguma coisa por aqui...qualquer coisa me liga tá! E ó...fiquei feliz em escutar sua voz outra vez viu? tchau  
Ell- Tchau.  
Liv- que burra! pq falei aquilo!?! agora vai achar q eu sinto a falta dele...bom pra falar a verdade eu sinto...

Olivia ainda estava meio balançada com a ligação de Ell, quando uma moça a despertou de seus pensamentos.  
Moça- O q a srta deseja?  
Liv- Ah eu queria umas informações sobre esta jóia.  
Moça- Ah sim, eu volto logo.  
Ela saio e logo voltou com um homem chamado Manoel, meio baixo e de bigode.  
Manoel- Ora pois Bom Dia...  
Liv- Bom dia  
Ela ficou a manha inteira conversando com ele.

**Escritório da SVU **

Elliot ficou meio abobalhado com o telefonema q não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada...bom, na verdade, ele prestou atenção, mas não foi no trabalho...  
Sofia- Ell você viu q isso? Acho q essa criança foi morta propositalmente e ...  
Elliot nem prestava mais atenção...apenas olhava o seu decote.  
não era por querer, mais ela era muito linda (não tanto quanto a Liv) e ela chamava a atenção, ele não conseguiu não olhar.

Sofia- E então...- disse ela levantando a cabeça e percebendo q ele olhava para seu decote. Ela pega e vira-se de costas para ele cruzando os braços.  
Sofia- Aff, não é possível! Será q ninguém reconhece q eu sou uma boa policial? Ou só me contratam pq eu sou linda?!?! Aff que saco viu?  
Ell- Não! Quer dizer você é bonita! Mas não foi por isso q te chamaram! Certeza! O cap não é de fazer isso! Ele quer pessoas competentes para o trabalho.  
Sofia- Humpf...  
Ell- Sério...e acho q eu te devo desculpas...desculpa por te olhar viu? Não vai acontecer mais!  
Sofia- Espero.  
Ela estava acostumada com isso, pois era muito bonita e geralmente em todo lugar q trabalhava não faltava olhares em cima dela. Mas era estressante, parecia q te contratavam só por causa da beleza...  
Mas ela sentiu um arrepio quando percebeu os olhares de Ell, apenas ignorou...  
Eles continuaram trabalhando até q chegou o final do dia.  
Sofia- Você poderia me dar uma carona?  
Ell- Claro!  
Eles foram conversando no caminho. Ela não tinha pais, nem namorado. Morava sozinha, tinha um cachorro, não era uma vida perfeita, mas era feliz. Ele a deixou em sua casa e foi para a sua.

**5 de março de 2005 – 9:00 Europa **

Olívia acabava de acordar. Um mês se passara e Olívia tinha colocado Ell bem lá no fundo de seu coração. Ela não o esquecera, mas havia guardado no coração. Ela estava trabalhando de policial a semana inteira das 8 da manha até 8 da noite. Almoçava com Marrie e dormia na casa dela. Marrie arrumou um namorado e andava com ele e Liv para lá e para cá. Liv sempre de vela é claro, mas pelo menos se divertia pois o namorado de Marrie era simpático e engraçado.

Ela continuava falando com Ell, mas apenas sobre o assunto da correntinha. Ela havia descuberto que na verdade, haviam três correntinhas iguais. Como? Bom isso ainda ela não sabia...mas como elas foram feitas para uma só pessoa...e quem tinha a jóia era sua mãe...

Liv- Bom dia Marrie!

Marrie- Aahhhhhh!!! Bom dia!!! Nossa que noite!

Liv- è! Nem vi vc chegando. – Liv se levantou e foi andando até o outro quarto - Vou lá no outro quarto pegar minha bolsa e...

Marrie- NÃO VAI LÁ...

Liv- aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marrie- Tarde demais.

Liv voltou correndo para o quarto. – Menina! O q é aquilo!?!?!

Marrie- AQUELE é o Roger né? Meu namorado!

Liv- Ele dormiu aqui?!?!?

Marrie- Sim...mas pode ficar sussegada que não rolou nada essa noite.

Liv- Ah bom!

Marrie- Por enquanto!

Liv- vc não presta msm neh?

**Casa do Ell – 9:00 **

Elliot acorda ainda meio cansado. Do seu lado se levanta uma moça e agarra em seu pescoço e o beija.

Sofia- Bom dia Amor!

Ell- Bom dia minha flor! Dormiu bem?

Sofia- Ahan! Com você eu sempre durmo bem!

Elliot namorava Sofia, a det que entrou no lugar da Liv. Ele gostava dela, mas ele só namorava msm para tentar esquecer a Liv, já que ela não ligava mais para ele.

Os dois estavam namorando a três semanas e estavam, digamos felizes.

Ell- Vamos temos que trabalhar.

Estava uma ventania lá fora, uma chuva que não parava.

Sofia- Amor vou tomar um banho e já volto.

Ell- Ok. – Ela foi tomar banho e ele ficou olhando pela janela a chuva que agora estava mais forte. Levantou da cama e foi colocar comida para o Rex, cachorro da Sofia (nome mais original néh?).

Saiu lá fora de roupão, colocou a comida e ficou fazendo carinhos naquele pastor alemão grande e bonito.

A única coisa ruim de morar ali era que a sua vizinha colocava o "volume"(hauhauha) do som muito alto e as veses imcomodava.

Eu sei – Papas da Língua

**Eu sei **

que tudo pode acontecer

**Eu sei **

nosso amor não vai morrer

**Vou pedir**

Aos céus

**Você aqui comigo**

Vou jogar

**No mar**

Flores pra te encontrar

**You say goodbay**  
And I say hello  
**You say goodbay**  
And I say hello

Sem perceber seus pensamentos vagaram para o passado, para suas lembranças mais bonitas junto com o amor de sua vida, tudo o que passaram juntos...

"_Ela parou e se virou para trás ando de cara com Elliot.  
Ell- Pliz espere. Olivia...hã...eu...eu...  
Olivia estava sem reação, seu corpo molhado, sua blusa branca agora estava transparente. Ela sóh escutava e chegava cada vez mais perto...  
Liv- Você?  
Ell- Liv...eu...  
Liv- ...  
Ell- Eu TE AMO!!!  
Os olhos de Liv brilhavam a cada letra q ele dizia.  
Seus lábios começavam a se encontrar, suas línguas se procuravam, até se encontrarem e se fundirem em uma só.  
Um beijo. _

Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long" 

Algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, ele estava muito triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo...Liv...aquela mulher linda...aqueles olhos...inesqueciveis...tudo fazia lembrar dela.

"_TE AMO! Nunca me esqueça! Guardo você no meu coração para sempre!  
De sua querida mulher...  
Liv."_

Aquela carta...aquelas palavras...tocaram o fundo do seu coração, ele lutava contra aquelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.  
Lá do banheiro Sofia grita:- Honney? Vc ta bem?  
Nossa agora Ell chorava e chorava, só qm o chamava de Honney era Liv..Ele se lembrava de tudo o q acontecera...dela ir embora...aquelas palavras...  
"_Honney, I Love You!_"  
Ele nunca esqueceria.  
O amor deles era pra sempre...era como uma chama, sempre acesa, que tem suas horas que dá uma leve esfriada, mas nunca deixa de queimar, e está sempre a arder mais e mais, a chama do amor.

**Não sei**  
Pq vc disse adeus  
**Guardei**  
O beijo que vc me deu

Elliot sentiu uma dorzinha no coração, sentia falta, falta dos sorrisos, das horas jogadas foras conversando, dos minutos tomando café ao seu lado...de Liv.  
Lá fora tocava a musica "Eu sei", parecia que era pra ele, coincidencia? destino? talvez, qm sabe?  
Sofia acabou o banho e se trocou para ir trabalhar, mas Ell continuava no quintal.  
Sofia- Amor vamos nos atrasar.  
Ell- jà estou indo.

**Europa, Casa da Marrie **

Depois de ter acordado e feito um escandalo pq o namorado da Marrie dormiu lá, Liv toma um banho e veste seu roupão. Senta na cama e olha para o armário sem saber que roupa vestir. Decide-se por uma camiseta rosa, sua calça jeans inseparável e seu sapato. Mas se pensamento voa longe, no ritmo de uma musica que Liv adorava...

**Eu sei**  
Que tudo pode acontecer  
**Eu sei**  
Nosso amor nao vai morrer

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Liv. Ela ficou meio parada olhando para o nada, até que se lembrou do trabalho.  
Liv- Olivia, Olivia, vc prometeu que não iria mais chorar por isso, e o q vc ta fazendo? ahan, chorando! Vc tem que esquecer...  
Mais é tão difícil esquecer lembranças cravadas em meu coração que não querem e não podem ser esquecidas...  
ela vestiu-se rápidoe desceu para a cozinha. Tomou um leite rápido e foi para o trabalho.

**SVU Squad **

Nossa tava quase esquecendo da vida da Casey! Bom ela ainda namorava, mais não amava mais o Duda(namo). Antes ele era gentil, bom, legal, agora se transformou em um mala, chato, arrogante, prepotente, possessivo, e etc. Casey já haviatentado largar dele, mais nao conseguia, ele nao deixava. Ela amava Huang, mais como se separaria?  
Sua vida estava um verdadeiro caos, as veses chegava tarde por causa do trabalho e o Duda reclamava. Se chegava cedo era pq nao trabalhava...mas casey não era de ouvir calada. Saia cada quebra pau! Ela discutia com ele toda hora, a cada dez palavras uma era insulto...  
Ela lutava pelo que queria, justiça, geralmente conseguia...mas parece que em sua vida pessoal ela nao conseguia isso.  
Andava muito estressada ultimamente, ainda havia os casos de estupro, Olivia na Europa, será que ela tá bem?, pensava ela.

**No elevador**

Falens- Olá, quanto tempo!  
Casey- O q vc faz aqui?  
Falens- Trabalhando! Sou advogado da sra Titans.  
Casey- Ela nao pode pagar um advogado  
Falens- Qm disse que ela está pagando? Trabalho de graça.  
Casey- Se prepare para o julgamento...eu vou com tudo.  
Falens- Eu sei, nao tenho medo, ensinei bem os meus aprendizes.  
Casey- È mais aprendizes superam seu professor.  
Falens- Sim...mas o professor nao ensinou seus truques...  
Casey- Aprendizes preferem jogar limpo, do lado da justiça e não do lado da sujeira, onde sujeitos como vc tiram esperanças de crianças pequenas que ainda tem mto futuro pela frente.  
Falens- Ainda continua a msm justiceira nao é? mas será q isso é aplicado em seu lado pessoal?  
Casey- Nos vemos no tribunal. - e saiu do elevador deixando falens com um sorriso de orelha a orelha por ter vencido. - Vamos ver qm é a justiceira...

Andou até a sua sala deixando algums papéis e pegando outros. Quando virou-se para a sua mesa...  
Duda- Surpraise!  
Casey- O q vc faz aqui?  
Duda- Vim dar um abraço na minha Cacá linda!  
Casey- Será que nao posso mais trabalhar sussegada agora?  
Duda- Opa opa! Guarda a faca! Vim em paz!  
Casey- Fala logo o q vc quer! Não tenho o dia todo!  
Duda- Olha a educação.  
Casey- Tah fala logo.  
Duda- Fiquei sabendo que meu amorzinho recebeu hoje...  
Casey- Canalha Eu nem falei como cap ainda!  
Duda- Qndo falar me procure, qro a minha parte.  
Casey- Como sua parte!?! o salário é meu! Vc que vá trabalhar!  
Duda- se esqueceu do nosso trato?  
Casey- Q trato!?!?! nao fiz trato nenhum! E nao vou te dar dinheiro pra vc ir encher a cara por ai!  
Duda- Eu parei de beber a semanas!  
Casey- parou é? Onde foi que eu achei vc a tres dias atras? na sargeta, bebado, sujo, nojento.  
Duda- O q eu faço da minha vida nao é problema seu. Aliás, vc só me critica, mais eu sei q vc anda dormindo com um monte de caras por ai!  
Casey- Vc ta insinuando que eu sou vagabunda?  
Duda- Insinuando nao! Afirmando! Vc é uma vagada das grandes!  
Casey- Vagabundo é vc! Desempregado, Bebado, Sujo...  
Duda- Olha a boca! - ele levantou a mao para ela  
Casey- Vai bater em mim? Pode vir! Vem! Covarde!  
Pod vim! Vamos ver se eu levar a julgamento, vamos apostar qm ganha?  
Duda- Vc merecia...  
Huang- ser tratada como uma deusa.  
Duda- Ah Cala a Boca o Japoneisinho metido!  
Fin- Japoneisinho é a Mae! respeito é bom!  
Duda- Ai q meda! Fica quieto vc tbm macaquinho.  
Fin- MACACO É A MAE! VC ESTÁ PRESO POR DESACATO A AUTORIDADE! nNGM ME INSULTA DESSE JEITO! - Fin deu um tapa bem dado na cara do Duda. - E trate a Casey com respeito! Ela nao é da sua láia para vc ficar insultando.  
Casey- Nosso namoro acabou! Toma a sua aliança ridicula! - jogou a aliança na cara dele.  
Ele foi levado em bora para a cela por policiais.  
Casey- Valeu Fin. Mto obrigada Huang.  
Huang- nao foi nada! Falei apenas a verdade. - Casey corou.

Depois do incidente, Duda foi preso e Casey ficou sentada na poltrona de sua sala, olhando para o nada. Ela sentia saldades de Liv. Liv era quem sempre a ajudava, mas agora ela estava sozinha, tinha que saber se virar.

toc toc toc

Casey- Entra.  
Huang- Casey?  
Casey- Ah oi  
Huang- OI, vc está melhor?  
Casey- Sim. obrigada.  
Huang- Ow da onde vem Cacá?  
Casey- risos, Cacá era meu apelido quando eu era criança, mas ficou esquecido. Qm me chamava assim era minha mae e meu pai.  
Huang- Hum ta. Quer tomar um café?  
Casey- Claro.  
Ele a leva na cafeteria, para tomar um café "amigavelmente" (uahhau). Eles sentan-se lá no fundo e pedem um caputino (nao lembro como escreve).  
Casey- Nossa não consigo entender como ele ficou assim?  
Huang- Ele sempre foi assim.  
Casey- No começo ele nao era.  
Huang- Vc que não via. Ele era mais gentil e etc, pq havia acabado de te conhecer, qria te conquistar. Alías ele é possessivo, tentou dar uma maneirada no começo, mais depois deixou rolar.  
Casey- Ele nao era o cara certo pra mim.  
Huang- Não msm. Ele nao sabe tratar vc como vc realmente merece.  
Casey- Jura? E como eu devo ser tratada?  
Huang- Assim.  
Ele passa a mao de leve em seu rosto e lhe faz carinho, vai chegando mais perto e a beija. Primeiro um selinho. na hora que ele a solta, ela chega e o beija de lingua. Um beijo apaixonado.  
Ao terminar...  
Casey- Agora eu sei quem é a pessoa certa pra mim...  
Huang- Quem?  
Casey- Você!  
E o beija novamente.

Elliot vai para o trabalho. Lá ele continua pensando em Liv. Sofia percebe que ele está estranho e quando pergunta ele diz q é cansaço e só, mais como ela nao é boba nem nada...  
Ele vai pegar ums papéis na sua mala e vê uma folha. Ao abrí-la é o poema que ele tinha escrito.  
Ell- Ela já ficou tempo demais longe. è tempo de voltar. tenho q falar com o cap.

**toc toc toc**

Cap- Entra  
Ell- Oi  
Cap- Fala  
Ell- Cap eu preciso sair urgente...  
Cap- Qndo volta?  
Ell- Não tenho idéia...é q...  
Após explicar para o Cap a sua situação...

Elliot saiu correndo da SVU.  
Sofia- AOND VC VAI?  
Lá de longe ele respondeu.  
Ell- Aonde eu deveria ter ido a mto tempo!!!  
Tentou pegar um trem mais eles estavam com um problema na fiação e não estava funcionando.  
Pegou o carro e foi correndo até o aeroporto. Estava um tráfego enorme e um engarrafamento q o impedia de andar. Ligou o rádio.

**Eu sei**  
que tudo pode acontecer  
**Eu sei**  
nosso amor nao vai morrer

Elliot desceu do carro ali msm, com todo mundo buzinando em sua orelha, pulava os carros e atropelava os pedestres. Saiu correndo e viu uma lancha. Pegou a lancha e deu a partida.  
Dono da lancha- Larga meu barco!!!  
Ell- Só to pegando emprestado! è uma emergencia! Depois devolvo!  
E saiu pelo mar.

Estava felix como uma criança que ganha um presente na noite de natal. Mais pra sua infelicidade a lancha deu problema e parou no meio do Oceano.  
Ell- E agora? To fu...  
Mas na hora exata aparece um submarino bem em sua frente.  
Ell- Não poderia ser um helicoptero nao? - Disse olhando para o céu.  
Mas msm assim entrou no submarino e se escondeu. O dono era um cara bravo, de poucos amigos, com uma cara feia...Ah se ele encontrasse o Elliot ali!  
Passou dois dias escondido no msm lugar, e percebeu que eles levavam peixes e estava um maldito cheiro horrivel.  
Já estava com fome e sede. Tentou sair do lugar para tomar aguá mais acabou tombando o copo e fazendo barulho.  
Marcela- Quem tá aí?  
Ell- ...  
Marcela desceu as escadas e deu de cara com Ell.  
Marcela- Eu conheço vc...Elliot...o cara do metro...  
Ell- Sim sou eu...  
Marcela- Resolveu ir atrás dela e ajuda-la? Até q enfim!  
Ell- Mas...mas c-como vc sabe?  
Marcela- Essas coisas a gente não sabe...sente.  
Ell- é verdade.  
Marcela- Vai se esconde aí! Vc deve estar com fome e com sede. Vou trazer algo. mais cuidado! Meu pai nao é um homem bom e muito menos honesto...  
Ell- Ok pode deixar.  
Assim se passaram uma semana. Com marcela levando e trazendo aguá e alimentos para Elliot. Ele estava a dias sem um banho e cheirando a peixe. Nesses dias ele estava esgotado, cançado, mais esperançoso.  
Ainda mantia suas lembranças frescas na memória.

Depois de semanas no submarino, escondido, eles chegaram a Europa.  
Elliot desceu e agora se encontrava mais perdido q cego em tiroteio!  
Ligou pra Liv.  
Liv- Hello Ell  
Ell- Oie onde vc tah?  
Liv- Como assim?  
Ell- é...preciso saber aonde vc ta morando, cidade e etc, pra podermos te localizar e fazer umas coisas aqui, ordems do Cap.  
Liv- Ok entao; - ela falou o endereço.  
Ell- Mto obrigado. Vc está na casa dessa Marrie?  
Liv- To indo pra lá agora.  
Ell- Ok entao. se precisar te ligo. Estamos pesquizando imformações sobre o pingente.  
Liv- Ah ta. Kisses Honney.  
Ell-_babando_ Honney - Mtos pra vc Linda!  
Desliga o celular.  
Preciso urgentemente ir até lá.  
ele agradece a "carona" no submarino e sai em direção a cidade, que nao era mto longe de onde ele estava.  
Chegou de noite na cidade de Marrie. demorou uma meia hora pra achar o endereço, mais coneguiu.

**Dinnngg Doonng**

Olivia abre a porta.  
Ell- "Honney, I Love You"!!!  
Liv-_boquiaberta!estava sem palavras, surpresa_- ELLIOT????  
Ell- Surpresa em me ver?  
Liv pula no pescoço de Elliot, nao aguentava nem mais um segundo longe dele. beijava ele até.  
Liv- Aiii!! Como vc chegou aqui??? E...q cheiro é esse? Peixe? veio nadando entre os cardumes foi?  
Ell- Mais ou menos.  
Liv- huahuahuha entra amor.  
Ele entrou e contou tudo pra ela.  
Liv- Nao acredito q vc fez isso tudo por mim! chorando de felicidade TE AMO! - eles se abraçaram; ela coloca a mao no bolso da calça dele e sente uma coisa...  
ela pega o poema e lê. Ele estava com algumas modificações.

_" Honney... _

Eu não consigo prestar atenção em nada  
Meu coração está muito longe  
chorando todas as noites sem conseguir te esquecer  
Porque você teve que partir?  
Meus sentimentos estão contidos em meu ser  
Eu nunca te esquecerei  
porque meu coração já é seu  
Eu estava sem esperanças  
Mas eu encontrei uma nova razão para viver  
E a razão é Você  
Nunca me deixe  
Eu amo você para sempre e sempre  
Perdoe-me por tudo o que eu fiz  
Os dias felizes da minha vida  
eu passei junto com você  
Eu tive um sonho  
E nele vc precisava de ajuda  
E me amava  
Por isso eu vim  
Eu Acredito que vc sempre me amará  
Vim pra te ajudar  
Vim pra te fazer feliz  
Nunca me deixe  
Eu AMO você para sempre!

Ell "

Olivia leu aquilo com lágrimas molhando todo o papel, que já estava amassado e cheirando a peixe.  
Liv- Tudo o que está escrito aqui é verdade?  
Ell- A mais pura verdade!  
Liv- Vc é louco!  
Ell- Louco por Ti!  
Eles dão um beijo enorme, cheio de amor, carinho, desejo, esperança...  
Liv- Eca! nao acredito q beijei vc! ta com gosto de peixe!  
Ell- hauhauha! Posso tomar um banho?  
Liv- Claro! Eu levo a toalha.  
Ell foi ate o banheiro e Olivia saltitava de alegria;  
Cá enre nós...imagine a surpresa de Marrie ao chegar em cada... 

Elliot estava lá tomando banho quando a Olivia entra com a toalha na mão.  
Liv- vou deixar aqui em cima da pia.  
Elliot abriu a porta do box.  
Ell- Pod deixar ai! Preciso te dizer uma coisa!  
Liv- fala!  
Ell- Chega mais perto. - liv da dois passos - Mais perto... - dá mais dois passos - Mais um pouquinho... - Liv quase q encosta nele...ele segura em sua cintura e a puxa para dentro do chuveiro encharcando-a e deixando sua blusa transparente.  
Liv- Ell!  
Elliot chega seus lábios bem perto do ouvido de Liv e diz: - Eu te amo minha Linda!  
liv- Eu tbm te amo!  
Eles dão um beijo tanto, cheio de desejo Mto tempo sem...isso q dá neh?), carinho amor, paixão...  
Olivia tira a blusa e joga no chão, tira o short e Elliot gentilmente tira seu sutia e começa a beijar seu pescoço. Suas maos explorando cada pedacinho do corpo de Liv, seu "volume" começando a aumentar...(do som é claro).  
Elliot encosta Liv na parede contrária e começa a beij´-la, vai descendo...sobe e desce...vai beijando e lambendo...  
Liv- Uhhhh... ahhhh...  
Elliot desce e pará bem em baixo, onde as mãos de Liv só alcançavam sua cabeça. Elliot sobe outra vez e a beija...

Marrie chegou em casa toda feliz, tinha saido com o namorado. Procurou Liv pela casa toda e não a axou, menosno banheiro é claro!  
Marrie- Liv! LiV! - E nada dela.  
Marrie empurra a porta do banheiro que estava apenas encostada...e vê o Ell e a Liv peladões lá se divertindo. Ela leva um choque e tanto e não consegue falar nada! Apenas sai e fecha a porta. Entra em seu quarto e se fecha lá, entrando no pc e ligando o msn.  
Depois de ums 30 min, Liv e Ell saem do banheiro e vão direto para o quarto. Ele poe uma calça e deita-se na cama com a cabeça apoiada na mão, Olivia coloca uma camisola e deita-se de frente para ele.  
Liv- Eu estava morrendo de saudades!  
Ell- Eu tbm! Não parava de pensar em ti, de sonhar com você!  
Liv- hihi, eu tbm não parei de pensar em ti, só q eu não tive sonhos, e sim pesadelos.  
Ell- Pesadelos? me conta! - Olivia contou todos os seus pesadelos, fazendo Elliot ficar alterado quando ela disse q no pesadelo ele havia beijado outra.  
Liv- O que foi?  
Ell- è que... esquece, eu fiquei preocupado com você.  
Liv- Que fofinho! Você é lindo sabia? - eles ficaram um tempão namorando ali no quarto, mais não rolou nada mais. Depois de um tempo Marrie foi vê-los.  
Marrie - abrindo a porta - Boa Noite para o Casalzinho Ternura!  
Liv- Oh Marrie! - disse levantando-se de um pulo. - Me desculpe! este é o Elliot! Elliot esta é Marrie!  
Marrie- Você que é o famoso Elliot? Prazer!  
Ell- Sim, mto prazer em conhece-la.  
Liv- Você chegou agora?  
Marrie- Cheguei mais cedo, ia no banheiro mas digamos que estava ocupado... risos  
Liv- Huahuahauha (corando)  
Ell- Me desculpe entrar assim em sua casa, mas estava todo sujo, cheirando a peixe, e a Liv disse que não teria problemas se eu ficasse!  
Marrie- Magina! convidado da Liv também é meu convidado! Olha não tenho nada para jantar, apenas congelados, vamos pedir uma pizza?  
Liv- Estou faminta!  
Marrie- Também! Depois de todo o exercício que você fez...  
Liv- HAuahhuahuah (morta de vergonha)

Depois de terem um ótimo jantar, com vinhos e pizza, Marrie arrumou o quarto de hóspedes para o Elliot e Olivia estava indo pé ante pé para o quarto dele.  
Marrie- Aonde a srta pensa que vai?  
Liv- Humm...é...em lugar nenhum! Só queria verificar se ele estava bem, e etc.  
Marrie- Hum ta...pode voltar aqui para o quarto!  
Olivia voltou para o quarto com marrie e ao invés de dormir, ficou conversando com Marrie.  
Marrie- Você est´´a muito felix neh minha linda?  
Liv- Sim Mah! nem acredito que pude vê-lo, tocá-lo, sentir seus lábios outra vez, as batidas agitadas do seu coração...  
Marrie- Nossa como a amor é lindo! Queria ter alguém assim para mim!  
Liv- Assim como?  
Marrie- Verdadeiro, Sincero, um amor para sempre! Que apezar dos altos e baixos da vida ele passa por cima e continua com a msm intencidade, as veses até aumenta!  
Liv- é... - olhando para o nada - Axo que nosso amor é msm assim, não importa o que aconteça, nós sempre estaremos juntos, msm que separados pelo tempo e distancia, estaremos juntos pelas lembranças e pelo amor que nos une!  
Uma lágrima escorre lentamente pelo canto do olho de Marrie.  
Liv- meu amor não chora!  
Marrie- Em pensar que eu nunca vou ter um amor assim...  
Liv- Como não? A nossa amizade não vale nada?  
Marrie- Claro que vale! Nós somos as melhores amigas que existem!  
Liv- Concordo e bem doidinhassss!!!!!!  
Marrie- opa opa! Me tire fora dessa! A doidinha aqui é você!  
Liv- Ah é você é a Maluquinhaaa!! - risos - Lembra quando nós ficamos até as 4 da manhã na festa do Jefferson e você bebeu todas? Tive que te trazer no colo! ahuahau  
Marrie- mentira! Eu vim sozinha! Bom eu trocava as pernas... mas isso não vem ao caso. risos  
Liv- Boms tempos aqueles neh?  
Marrie- è! Mto boms! mais ainda temos muita coisa para vivermos juntas neh maninha?  
Liv- Claroo!! Minha caçulaaa!! Te Amoooo!!! - e abraça marrie.

Marrie faz ums carinhos no cabelo de liv e elas deitan-se para dormir. Marrie não consegue dormir á noite e vai a cozinha tomar um copo de leite.  
A luz estava acesa.  
Marrie- Tbm não conseguiu dormir?  
Ell- Huhu não, fiquei com insonia e não consegui mais durmir.  
Marrie- Hum contar carneirinhos ajuda?  
Ell- Hum para mim não! Pq algums começam a fugir e tenho que contar tudo outra vez!  
Mah- hauha...leite quente tbm ajuda!  
Ell- E você?  
Marrie- Não consegui dormir. ah...posso te fazer uma pergunta meio indevida?  
Ell- Claro, sem problemas!  
Marrie- Você AMA a Olivia?  
Ell- AMo mais que tudo nessa vida! Eu vivo por ela! Tanto que fiquei semanas sem tomar banho, viajando num submarino, cheirando a peixe, só para poder vim vê-la!  
Mah- Nossa!  
Ell- Porque a pergunta?  
Mah- Nada, é que ela te ama muito! Como nunca amou ngm! E esse amor de vocês é para sempre!  
Ell- Sim...para todo o sempre!

Marrie acaba de tomar o leite e diz boa noite, voltando para a sua aconchegante cama. Elliot ainda fica lá um tempo, tomando o seu leite e escutando os pingos finos e frios que caíam quase que imperceptíveis.  
Mais uma noite chuvosa, era uma ótima noite.

Ele sente umas mãos quentes cubrirem os seus olhos e uma voz suave e muito baixa.  
Liv- Adivinha quem é?  
Ell- Meu amor! - ele se vira e a beija.  
Liv- O que você ta fazendo aí sozinho?  
Ell- Nao consegui dormir, vim tomar um leite.  
Liv- Ainda está com sono?  
Ell- Nem um pouco.  
Liv- Então se veste e vem comigo.  
Ell colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta e Liv uma saia e uma blusa vermelha. Segurou a mão de Elliot e o puxou para fora da casa, trancando a porta logo em seguida. A fina chuva caia sobre eles, mais estes nem se incomodavam. Olivia andou ums 5 quarteiros e subiu em uma parte do bosque, aonde poderia ver as estrelas, o céu, a lua.

Eles chegam lá em cima.  
Ell- Que lugar lindo!  
Liv- perfect não é msm?  
Ell- Muito.  
Ele vai chegando perto, seu corpo encharcado pela chuva, seus olhos brilhando com a luz das estrelas, seu sorriso maroto iluminado pela lua...  
Começa uma música vinda de algum lugar  
I Found Someone - Cher (escutem linda)

Don't you know  
So many things, they come and go  
Like your words that once rang true  
Just like the love I thought I found in you  
And I remember the thunder  
Talkin' 'bout that fire in your eyes  
But you walked away, when I needed you most

CHORUS  
Now, maybe baby, maybe baby  
I found someone  
To take away the heartache  
To take away the loneliness  
I've been feelin' since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

Dry your eyes  
I never could bear to see you cry  
Some day your love will shine through  
And show you the feelings that ya never really knew  
But baby don't ya loose that thunder  
Talkin' 'bout that fire in your eyes  
You're lookin' at me, but you still don't believe

CHORUS

Too long on the border line  
Wondering if your love was really mine  
But you left me with open eyes  
And when I realized

Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, seus sorrisos brilhando com a lua, Eles se beijam de novo. Com todo amor. Ao acabar Liv da um enorme sorriso.  
Ell- EU te Amo! Para sempre! Nada vai nos separar!  
Liv- Tbm te amo! Nada! Nunca!

**No outro dia de Manhã... - 10:00 **

Marrie acordou meio tarde e procurou pela Liv, mas esta já havia saido a muito tempo...adivinha com qm?  
Marrie havia gostado do Ell, ele era mto simpático, pena q a Liv passava mtooo tempo com ele...  
Ela foi até a cozinha, tomou um café preto e saiu para trabalhar. 

Olivia e Elliot estavam tendo ums dias maravilhosos! Mas logo teriam q se separar, pq Ell tinha q voltar ao trabalho. Estavam mto tristes, mas com a certeza de que se amavam.  
Ell- Liv, eu qria que vc visse uma coisa...espero q goste...  
Liv- O q Honney? - Ell tirou do bolso uma caixinha q abriu aos olhos de Liv, e apareceu dois lindos colares dourados, um com um coração e o outro com uma chave.  
Liv- Q Lindo!!! - Ell deu o coração para ela, e ficou com a chave.  
Ell- Eu sou a única pessoa q tem a chave do teu coração!  
Liv estava surpresa, havia AMADO o presente! Lágrimas insistiam em cair e escorrer sobre sua face.  
Liv- EU te Amo!  
Ell- Eu tbm te AMO! - Mas Ell se lembrou de alguém...q naquele momento era insignificante, mas depois seria mto importante...ele tinha namorada...tentou afastar esse pensamento de sua mente.  
Eles estavam em um restaurante simples, mas agradável.  
Ell- Amor vou ter q ir em bora amanha! Vc vai cmg?  
Liv- Não posso! Tenho coisas a resolver!  
Ell- Entao tudo bem,Pode crer q logo eu voltarei para vc!  
Liv- Vou esperar!  
Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram, com mto amor e carinho, dando inveja a todo mundo q os visse juntos.

Eles passaram o dia inteiro juntos, mas logo no outro dia Elliot teve que se despedir, pois tinha que voltar para a SVU, concerteza o Cap. iria comer seu fígado, mas ele nao tava se importando mto.  
Acordou mais cedo, deu um selinho na Liv que ainda dormia, tomou um café, agradeceu Marrie e partiu.  
As estações estavam lotadas, entao ele teve que esperar msm. Esperou horas no frio, ams enfim embarcou no trem.

**SVU Squad - 09:03 **

O Cap. estava furioso, seu melhor detetive havia partido a semanas e nunca mais aparecera...ele iria comer o fígado do Ell, bem temperadinho, com alho e sal...  
Jonh- O Safado foi pego no ato no ape dele.  
Fin- q bom! ele precisava de uma coça!  
Jonh- Concordo! uma criança de 5 anos!!!!!!!!  
Casey- Ainda não consegui me acostumar!  
Fin- Não pode se acostumar! Nós temos q mudar isso!  
Cap- Jonh!!! Cade os papéis daquele caso?  
Jonh- Não sei, eu coloquei em cima da sua mesa!  
Cap- Mas nao tá lá! Qro ele na minha mesa em 5 minutos!  
Saiu entrando em sua sala e batendo a porta.  
Casey- Ele tá estressado hoje!  
Fin- depois que o Elliot sumiu ele anda assim...  
Elliot estacionou o carro no estacionamento e rumou para o escritório.  
casey- ELLIOTTT!!!!!! - todos olharam em sua direção.  
elliot- Bom Dia!  
Jonh- resolveu aparcer o sr sumidinho!  
Ell- Sumidinho mais o cara mais felix do mundo. - o cap. saiu da sala e viu o ell.  
Cap- na minha sala NOW!  
Ell- Vixi jah não sou tão felix assim...

Elliot entrou e fechou a porta.  
Ell- é...me desculp...- o cap o cortou.  
Cap- Sente-se.  
Elliot sentou de frente ao cap.  
Cap- por que razão, motivo ou circunstancia, vc demorou tanto? - o cap ainda estava calmo, mas estava prestes a explodir.  
Ell- Cap, eu fui atrás da Liv! Não podia mais ficar longe dela! Eu estava elouquecendo! Ela é a razão do meu viver! Passei uma semana dentro de um submarino cheio de peixe, escondido, só para poder vê-la! Eu não conseguia mais ficar um segundo longe dela! EU A AMO!  
Cap- Vc é louco! elliot, eu entendo vc, entendo que o q vc fez foi por amor, mas isto foi inadimiscivel! Vc é um dos meus melhores detetives! vc falou q voltaria logo!

O Cap estava mto bravo, ninguém o via assim a mto tempo. O Ell vacilou feio, e msm o cap tratando o Ell com mto carinho, como se fosse seu filho, ele não ia deixar passar.  
Ell- Me desculpe.  
Cap- Eu te desculpo, mas espero que isso nunca mais aconteça! Nós precisamos de você aqui! Nosso melhor detetive! Você começa a trabalhar amanha, vamos deixar o dia livre hoje porque vc tem outras coisas a resolver...tem pessoas mto preocupadas com vc q ficaram te esperando...  
Ell- Ok, mto obrigado!  
Ell saiu da sala meio desolado, mais com preocupações maiores na cabeça;

Sofia- Elliot!!! - ela veio correndo em sua direção.  
Ell- Sofia.  
Sofia- Meu amor! Onde vc tava? Vc ta bem? O q aconteceu?  
Ell- So, eu preciso conversar com você.  
Sofia- Fala.  
Ell- éh, eu não quero te magoar, mas preciso dizer a verdade, eu, eu amo outra pessoa, sempre amei, e não é justo eu ficar com vc amando outra pessoa, espero q vc entenda.  
Sofia- Ell, eu entendo, mas eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, entendo suas razões, só não axei certo vc tentar esquece-la ficando cmg!  
Ell- Eu sei mas...  
Sofia- Vamos esquecer esta história, não quero perder sua amizade e mto menos ficar com ódio da Olivia, são coisas da vida... - uma lagrima escorreu até seus lábios.  
Ell- Não fica assim...  
Sofia- enxugando as lágrimas- Assim como? To ótima! - dando um sorriso forçado.- Vamos, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar.  
Pelo menos com a Sofia ficou tudo Ok. Ele sintiu ter magoado a So, mais o q mais ele poderia fazer?

24/12/2006 08:01

**Casa Da Marrie**

Marrie acordou cedo e saiu para trabalhar. O escritório estava uma baderna, cheio de processos rolando, casos em aberto...

Slhuter- Marrie, preciso de vc agora! o julgamento foi adiado pq o preso Tider Benson passou mal e foi encaminhado para o hospital!  
MArrie- benson?  
Slhuter- Ele msm.  
Marrie- To indo.  
Marrie pegou o carro e foi para o julgamento. Slhuter era seu colega de trabalho, promotor tbm.

**tribunal **

Juís- Por favor, os jurados já chegaram a um veredicto?  
Jurados- Sim Meretíssimo. Nós julgamos o réu...  
CULPADO.  
Tiger- Não! Vcs não podem! Eu preciso falar! EU TENHO Q FALAR!  
Juís- Segurem ele.  
Tiger- MArrie! Por favor! Eu Conheço a OLIVIA!  
Na Hora ela jah estava na porta qndo virou-se para ele estupefata, surpresa.  
Marrie- O q?  
Ele ia sendo levado pelos policiais e gritava a plenos pulmões.  
Tiger- EU SOU O PAI DELA! EU SOU O PAI DELA!  
Ele foi levado pelos poliais. Na hora a notícia foi um choque. Um estrupador pai da Olivia? Não podia ser...  
Marrie- Esperem! PELO AMOR DE DEUS ESPEREM!  
Ela saiu atrás deles e pediu para falar com ele antes de ser preso.  
Policial- Só por 10 minutos.  
Marrie- Mto obrigada.

Ao entrar na sela...

Marrie- o q foi q vc disse?  
Tiger- Eu sou o pai da Olivia!  
Marrie-_tentando manter a calma_- Q Olivia?  
Tiger- Olivia Benson, sua amiga de infância, que mora em Nova York, trabalha lá como Detetive da SVU,...  
Marrie- Não pode ser...como...ela não tem pai...  
Tiger- Claro q tem! E ele está bem na sua frente.  
Marrie- Mas...a mae dela foi estuprada!  
Tiger-...qm estuprou é o pai dela,,,e confesso q eu namorei a Serena tempo demais...

Marrie- nao acredito!  
Tiger- Nao interessa! Eu sou o pai dela e pronto!  
Marrie- Vc só táh querendo o dinheiro dela!  
Tiger- Ela nao tem tanto dinheiro assim, eu sei.  
Marrie- Como? Vc sempre soube q tinha uma filha?  
Tiger- Sim - disse dando um sorriso sarcastico.  
Marrie- E vc nunca tentou procura-la, falar com ela?  
Tiger- Obvio q nao! Eu sabia q ela era minha filha, mas nunca me interessei por ela, alías nao me interesso até hoje. Só qro saber se ela está bem de vida...hehehe.  
Marrie- Desgraçado...SEu...seu...  
Policial- Os 10 minutos acabaram. Vamos dona.  
Marrie- jah estou indo, qnto a vc - disse para o Tiger - vamos ter uma outra conversinha.  
Tiger- Vou estar aqui o tempo todo! ehehehe  
policial- Vamos.  
Marrie acompanhou o policial até a a porta, e saiu de encontro as ruas frias e úmidas.  
Marrie- Como? ele? pai da liv? nao é possivel...vou verificar essa história direitinho...

**SVU squads **

Sofia estava no escritório junto com os outros detetives quando o fin entra.  
Fin- Ó lá prenderam mais um desgraçado! - ligando a tv.  
Sofia- Há qm éh dessa vez? - olhando para a tela - Pa...Pa..Pai?  
Jonh-_entrando por último_- Pai de qm?  
Casey- Co...como?  
Sofia- AQUELE É MEU PAI!  
Fin- Tem certeza? Esse cara extuprou milhares de crianças!!!!!!!!  
Sofia- te, tenho certeza! Sr Tiger Jinger Stable!  
Casey- Oh My Good! - colocando a mão na cabeça.  
Fin- Jinger? O Júis disse apenas Stable!  
Sofia- Jinger é o sobrenome do meio dele, mais quase nunca é mencionado.  
Cap- Quais as novas? - entrando  
Jonh- parece que mais um extuprador foi preso...  
Sofia- E ele é meu pai!  
Cap- Como?  
Sofia- Nós morávamos na Europa, mas ele começou a beber mto, ficar vagabundo, eu tinha q procurar ele nos bares e sargetas toda noite... Entao vim pra Nova York tentar achar um emprego, e começei a trabalhar como detetive. Nunca mais tive notícias deles.  
Casey- Óh My Good!

Ell- gente perdi alguma coisa?  
Jonh- Prenderam o pai da Sofia...  
Fin- estuprador, mais conhecido como Tiger Jinger Benson.  
Ell- OLIVIA!  
Casey- Hã? - a cada minuto, Casey ficava sem entender nada!  
Ell- Gente o sobrenome da Olivia é Benson!  
Casey- Então, se dois mais dois são quatro, A Sofia é irmã da Liv!  
Sofia- Co como?  
Fin- A mãe da Liv foi estuprada, e teve a Olivia. Entao ela não conhece o pai. Esse cara tem o sobrenome Benson, é seu pai, então consequentemente vcs são irmas! Não sei de msm mãe, mas de pai sim!  
Ell- Sofia, deixa eu ver sua correntinha.  
Sofia- Mas o q tem haver? - deu-a para ell.  
Ell- A mãe da Olivia tinha uma igualzinha. Ela ficou para Liv. Era única! Lembra qndo te perguntei sobre o pingente?  
Sofia- Uhum

Ell- vc tbm disse q era única!  
Sofia- Agora tudo se encaixa... eu tbm ganhei a correntinha da minha mãe... e o nome dela era  
Ell- Serena!  
Sofia- Isso!  
Casey- Claro! Duas correntinhas para duas irmãs separadas quando criança...uma ficou com a mãe e a outra com o pai!  
Fin- Oh My Good!  
Jonh- Cara, Como esse mundo é um ovo!  
Fin- Concordo...Alías dois ovos da msm galinha que enfim se encontraram!

Cap- Piadistas até em horas como essa!  
Ell- Preciso falar com a Liv!  
Cap- Eu ligo!  
Ell- Pod deixar q Eu ligo! - pegou o celular e discou.

tu tu tu

Liv- Olivia  
Ell- Olá Amor  
Liv- Hi Honney!  
Ell- Vc precisa voltar urgentemente!  
Liv- Não posso! A correntinha, meu passado...  
Ell- Temo q jah resolvemos tudo por aqui! Volte o mais rápido possível!  
Liv- Ok, vou pegar o primeiro vôo para Nova York. Kisses  
Ell- Bjus tchau. - desliga o cel.  
Ell- Ela está vindo.

**Casa da Marrie **

Liv- òh my good! O q será que está acontecendo? Não posso ir embora e deixar a Marrie assim! O Vôo sai daqui a 1 hora, nao dá tempo de eu encontrar a Marrie, vou ter q deixar um bilhete.  
Ela escreveu o bilhete, deixou na porta da geladeira e saiu.  
Pegou um táxi. O rádio estava ligado e tocava uma música.

Perfect - Simple Plan

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make things right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

Aquela musica...despertou em Olivia um lado, um pedacinho do seu coração que estava morto, mais que havia ressussitado e voltado com mais força...Aonde estaria seu pai? Aquele a quem daria bronca quando chegasse tarde? que desejaria sorte qndo ela fosse para uma competição? que estaria ali para ensinar-lhe a andar ed bicicleta? Q a ensinaria a pescar? que daria bensãos antes de dormir? Q daria tudo, sairia mais cedo do trabalho para poder passear com ela? Ou pelo menos ligaria para saber se ela dormira bem, se acordara bem?  
Bom ela só sabia que ele não estaria ali. Ela havia trancado esses pensamentos em um calabouço úmido e frio no fundo do coração, mas parece que ele havia arrombado as trancas e cadiados, e explodido com todas as forças.  
lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos vermelhos, soluços engasgados saim altos de sua garganta, mas sua voz era completamente inádivel...  
Liv- Why?

Motorista- O q senhorita?  
Liv- Nda nao, só estou pensando alto! - disse enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto.  
Passados mais algums minutos eles chegam em frente ao aeroporto.  
Ela pagou a viagem e desceu do carro, pegando a pequena maleta do banco do carro. Andou um pouco e pegou a fila onde aliviada, viu q só tinha duas pessoas. Comprou a passagem para Nova York e esperou.  
Sentada naqueles bancos duros, as lembranças vinham novamente, fazendo-a reviver momentos felizes e tristes, os quais ela nunca ousou lembrar.  
Alto Falante- Última chamada para Nova York!  
Liv acordou de seus pensamentos, pegou a malinha e entrou no avião.

A viagem estava indo bem, nenhuma turbulencia, dia perfeito para viajar. Liv dormiu um pouco, estava mto cansada.

_"Olivia estava no alto de um penhasco, com uma roupa mto leve, branca, de seda, estava em cima do mar, podia sentir o cheiro dele, das ondas, da floresta atrás dela. Ela abriu os braços, fechou os olhos e seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso, talvez não de felicidade, mais em paz. Uma voz soou no seu ouvido Tenha calma, tudo vai se resolver,,, não temas meu anjo. Logo veio um cheiro de perfume marcante, suave, ao qual ela se lembrava mto bem. Ela deu mais um passo e começou a cair sem medo, sentindo o vento em seu rosto, mais antes de chegar as águas dois braços invisíveis a seguraram, impedindo-a de se afogar, de se molhar. Um beijo suave na testa e uma voz de conforto Eu sempre estarei com vc, não importa onde, não importa como. Almas gemeas ele tocou em uma correntinha q usava no pescoço..."_

...Olivia abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta, com a mão no coração da sua correntinha. Depois assustou-se com o sonho inseperado, meio confusa...ajeitou-se e dessa vez durmiu pesado.

Olivia desce do avião, e pega um táxi até a SVU.  
Mal abre a porta...  
Ell- Love!!  
Liv- Honney! - eles se abraçam e se beijam.  
Casey- Minha Linda!!  
Jonh- Pequenina!  
Fin- Liv!  
Cap- Minha Filha! - ele a abraça - estava morrendo de saudades!! como q vc sumiu assim??? - ele tinha deixado sua pose de durão pra trás e se derretia com Liv.  
Liv- Foi preciso, mas agora estou de volta.  
Cap- Ah sim, esta é Sofia...  
Liv- Olá  
Ell- Sua sister.  
Liv- What??  
Cap- senta aí q a gente vai te contar tudo.

Liv- Não sabia q tinha uma irmã!  
Sofia- E eu mto menos!  
Liv- Cade a sua correntinha?  
Sofia- está aqui.  
Liv- è igualzinha a minha!!  
Jonh- Pronto! Tudo rezolvido! Agora está comprovado q o mundo é um ovo!! \o/  
Fin- hauhauhauha  
Cap- Agora vc veio pra ficar??  
Liv- Claro! Eu trabalho aqui...ou estou desempregada??  
Cap- Nao neh? Esse trabalho sempre foi seu, esse lugar sempre foi sua casa, e essas pessoas são sua família!!  
Liv- Obrigada gente!  
Fin- Mas e a Sofia?  
Liv- Cap, tem lugar pra mais uma, nao tem? Eu bem q poderia ter uma ajudante...  
Cap- Ok, Ok, ela fica!  
Todos- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! \o/

08/01/2007 13:50

oBs: A música q está em itálico é Far Away do Nickelback, escutem junto.

Olivia fica o resto do dia conversando com Sofia sobre várias coisas, sabendo mais sobre sua irmã.  
Na hora de ir embora...  
Ell- Liv vamos? Está um temporal lá fora!  
Liv- Claro Honney! Mas e vc Soso?  
Sofia- Pode deixar, eu vou pegar carona com a Casey.  
Liv- Então tah! até amanha! Bjus  
Sofia- Atéh bjus.  
Olivia se levanta, dá a mão pro Ell e eles vão para o estacionamento.

Um pequeno detalhe existia, o carro estava na chuva, e eles não teriam como Nao se molhar!

_Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios , erros  
Tão demorado , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais uma respiração  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe..._

Ell- Vem! vem! - dizia ele correndo em baixo de chuva jáh a meio caminho do carro.  
Liv- Só se vc me pegar! hahahaha  
Ell- Não faça isso! volte jah aqui!  
Liv- ahahahah, vc corre como uma criança.  
Ell- ahahah e vc como um coelho! ahahaha  
Liv- Ahhhhh!!! não! me larga! hahauha  
Ell- Vc é minha!! vem cá!

_Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não vir você de novo_

Por segundos seus olhares se encontraram. Havia vida novamente naqueles olhos cansados de Elliot. Havia alegria nos lábios de Liv. Seus lábios foram se aproximando, até se tocarem levemente e logo se tornarem um beijo apaixonado, mais rápido, com leves mordidinhas nos lábios, até o beijo acabar e seus olhos novamente se encontrar.

_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe..._

Elliot chegou perto de Liv e disse no seu ouvido: - EU TE AMO!

_Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta_

Ell- Nunca mais me deixe! plix!  
Liv- Claro q nao! eu Te amo mais q tudo nessa vida!

_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não vir você de novo_

Ell- Agora posso viver outra vez! Posso respirar! Posso ter vc ao meu lado! Vamos viver a vida em dois!

_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

Liv- à dois? Vc quer dizer a três!! - e passou a mão na barriga.  
Ell- What? Haha Uma maravilhosa vida a tres! - disse colocando a mao em cima da mao de Liv.

_Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe... _

Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não vir você de novo 

09/01/2007 12:48

Elliot se toca q Liv estava grávida e não poderia ficar tomando chuva.  
Ell- Vamos entrar no carro.  
Liv- Mas honney eu nao tenho onde ir a essa hora!  
Ell- Vc vai pra minha casa!  
Liv- Ahh fofo!

**Casa do Ell **

Elliot entrou em casa, e foi direto para o quarto com Liv, enchendo-a de beijos.  
Liv- Minha criança...  
Ell- Nossa criança...já sabe o nome?  
Liv- Se for menina se chamará Beatriz...  
Ell- e se for menino será Lucas.  
Liv- Eu amo Lucas!  
Ell- Nossa...  
Liv- Mais Elliot é mais bonito! beijando  
Eles adormecem abraçados a noite toda.

SVU Squad - 8:54

Cap- Bom dia!  
Liv- Bom dia!!!  
Ell- Bom dia!  
Cap- Nossa q alegria!!  
Liv- tenho uma surpresa para vcs!  
Cap- Fale...  
Liv- Nops, só qndo todo mundo estiver aqui!  
Cap- Ok entao. Ah tem bastante trabalho esperando pela senhorita!  
Liv- Aff...lá vamos nós entao.  
Ell-_**falando no ouvido dela**_**- Eu te ajudo. **

Liv foi pra sua mesa arrumar os papéis, as coisas q estavam pra se resolver.  
Casey chegou na Svu um pouco atrasada...  
Casey- Sorry Cap! Eu tive algums imprevistos...  
Cap- No Problems.  
Casey- Oi Liv!! - abraçando-a  
Liv- Oie!! Q aliança prateada é essa no seu dedo?? Aiaiaia o q vc andou aprontando??  
Casey- A-ali- aliança? Ah tah... ficando vermelha, foi meu namorado q me deu o...  
Huang- Bom dia minha flor!  
Liv- Humm tah...q casal perfeito q vcs formam! To vendo q eu fiquei mto tempo fora. 

Eles achavam que tudo estaria bem...mas o destino é incerto... sempre que vc jah sabe todas as respostas vem a vida e muda todas as perguntas...

Aquele dia ocorreu tudo normal, Casey estava com Huang, Elliot com Liv, mas Fin não estava namorando mais Melissa, pois esta havia viajado e nunca mais deu notícias.  
Jonh-_olhando Liv e Ell_- Olhá lá! Eles lá no maior amasso e nois encalhados aqui!  
Fin- Diga por si só! Eu namorava a Mel.  
Jonh- Haua disse bem! Namorava! Mais ela te deu um chute na bunda!! huauauaha  
Fin- Ha ha ha  
Jonh- Vamos fundar o CSE.  
fin- CSE?  
Jonh - Clube dos Solteiros Encalhados.  
Fin - hauhuah Essa foi D+!  
Jonh - Sério!  
O Cap acabava de chegar!

Fin - Mais um pro clube!  
Cap - Que clube?  
Jonh - O q eu acabei de fundar! CSE (Clube dos Solteiros Encalhados) Por enquanto tem três membros!  
Cap - Ha ha ha...aiaia parem de brincar porque temos que resolver aquele caso do garoto.  
Fin - Ok ok

Cap sai

Jonh - Ele sempre estraga as brincadeiras... aff.  
Fin - Dá um desconto vai! Ele está sem ninguém a mais tempo que a gente!! ahuahuahah  
Jonh - hauhaha Ok, vamos.

Olivia estava atrás daquela pilha de papéis espalhados na sua mesa, ainda na metade, arrumando tudo, quando percebe que estão olhando para ela. Olha para frente e vê Ell, sentado em sua mesa, recostado na cadeira, olhando fixamente para ela.

Liv - O que foi?  
Ell - Hum? Ah nada! Estava admirando...  
Liv - Hum...hauah... tenho que contar logo...  
Ell - Conta antes de ir embora, aí a gente comemora... leantando a sombrancelha com um olhar malicioso.

**SVU Squad - 21:03 **

Estavam todos de volta á SVU, para pegarem suas coisas e irem para casa...  
Liv - Pessoal! Tenho uma surpresa para todos!  
Casey - O q???  
Liv - Psiu!! Eu estou... GRÀVIDA!  
Cap - What?  
Ell - Isso mesmo!  
Casey - Parabéms!!!  
Fin - Parabéms!  
Jonh - Menino ou menina?  
Liv - Nao sabemos ainda,

**Casa do Ell - 6:20 **

Trimm Trimm

Ell - Ai nao! Ah essa hora? - ainda de olho fechado.  
Liv - Deixa q eu atendo Honney. - ela levantou o braço e pegou o telefone - Alô?  
XxXx - Bom dia Liv!  
Liv - Quem é?  
XxXx- Coitado do seu querido Elliot! Ele nem ta sabendo do nosso segredinho...  
Liv – Você? Como?  
XxXx - Conta logo pra ele! Coitadinho!! Ou será que eu mesmo vou ter que fazer isso?  
Liv - Tah certo, mais se vc mecher uma palhava vc ta morto!  
XxXx - Se você contar nada vai acontecer...  
Liv - Tchau! - bate o telefone.  
Ell - Quem era amor?  
Liv - Aff uma pessoa pedindo uma coisa! Bobagem! esquece vamos dormir!  
Ell - Ok...Boa Noite Linda! - abraçou-a e dormiu. Mas Liv estava longe de dormir, aquele telefonema a lembrou de uma coisa que ela queria muito esquecer...

**SVU Squad - 9:18 **

Casey - Cap, preciso da papelada pra hoje! A Juisa vai me matar se eu chegar atrasada, e ainda posso perder o caso!  
Cap - Eu sei, mais o que posso fazer se a impressora deu problema de novo?  
Casey - Então agiliza ai vai!

Jonh - Cara a Casey ta muito estressada hoje!  
Fin - Será que ela ta de TPM?  
Casey - Eu nao to de TBM! Ahiiiii!!!! - andando de um lado para o outro - Nao posso perder esse caso!  
Jonh - Dá um jeito na sua namorada vai Huang!  
Huang - Toda vez que tem um caso dificílimo, ela fica assim, estressada.  
Fin - Hahahaha...ala! a Liv jah ta carregando peso outra vez! - indo até ela - Deixa que eu pego!  
Liv - Valeu Fin.  
Fin - Viu como eu sou cavalheiro? Diferente de outras pessoas!  
Jonh - Isso foi uma indireta?  
Fin - naoooooo! Magina! Foi direta msm!  
Huang- hauahuahha  
Jonh- Ha ha ha!

Ell - Liv? LIV???  
Liv - Hã? - voltando a terra.  
Ell - To te chamando um tempao!  
Liv - Sorry! Eu estava pensando em uma coisa...mais jah to aqui de voltah.  
Ell - Tah bom... Ela ta escondendo alguma coisa...

10/01/2007 20:18

Liv - Caraca preciso contar antes que ele descubra por outras fontes... mas como? envolve tantas pessoas...  
Cap - Liv! Vem aqui! Preciso de ti!  
Liv - Hã? ah ta claro - indo até ele.  
Cap - Cuida da Casey, porque ela ta estressada e já ta me estressando também!  
Liv - Pode deixar! Casey? Vamos tomar um café?  
Casey - Agora nao dá!  
Liv - eu PRECISO falar com você.  
Casey - hum entao vamos.

Jonh - Só a Liv pra fazer ela sair neh?  
Fin - Hauhah é mesmo... Mas mudando da agua pro vinho... Qndo vai ser a nossa primeira reuniao?  
Jonh - Estou marcando pra amanha mesmo... vou até falar com ums amigos meus...  
Fin - Ta bom entao! Será que ela ainda está na TPM?  
Jonh - Mais tu é um pateta mesmo né? A TPM nao some assim...Plim sumiu, Plan reapareceu! dãã!  
Fin - Chiii...Já está carrancudo denovo!  
Jonh - Carrancudo nada!  
Cap - Parem já com isso! Fin vai buscar pra mim aquele documento que está em cima da minha mesa.  
Fin - Ok...Carrancudo! - e saiu.  
Jonh - Aff...

Liv- Casey, você é minha melhor amiga! Preciso te contar uma coisa!  
Casey - Fala linda!  
Liv - Lembra quando eu te disse que tinha um segredo, mais naquele dia nao podia dizer?  
Casey - Claro que lembro!  
Liv - Pois entao! Tenho que dizer agora...  
Casey - humm...  
Liv -...

---------------------------------  
Casey - O.O ... nossa Liv, q barra!  
Liv - Estou desesperada! - ela falava com voz de choro.  
Casey - Calma! Nós vamos resolver isso.  
Liv - Assim eu espero...

Ell - Cara a Liv está demorando...  
Jonh - Calma! Quando aquelas duas começam a fofocar...ixi vai ter que esperar até amanha!  
Ell - Eu sei, mas... eu estou preocupado...  
Fin - Cara se acalma! Está tudo bem!  
Ell - Sei lá...Eu não estou bem...Sinto uma coisa nas minhas costas...  
Fin - Vai pra casa...  
Ell - Sei lá... estou com um mal pressentimento...  
Liv - Oie voltei  
Ell - Oie amor! - abraçando-a e beijando-a. - Estava perocupado, o que...Você estava chorando?  
Liv - Nao foi nada! Nao liga! - sorrindo.  
Ell - Ok... vamos?  
Liv - Sim!

**Casa do Ell **

Liv - Amor, preciso te dizer uma coisa...  
Ell - o q é linda?  
Liv - Senta aqui. - ele senta ao lado dela.  
Ell - Fala.  
Liv -... My dear, eu já tive um filho...  
Ell - WHAT????????

Liv- Elliot Shut up e me escute!  
El -… - não saiam palavras de sua boca.  
Liv- Faz ums 10 anos, eu tive um filho com um namorado meu, o rodrigo, mais eu não tinha ninguem, era sozinha, não tinha condições e estava doente, mas mesmo assim eu qria ficar com a criança. Mais ele sumiu com ela no mundo! Era um menino lindo! Sabe o nome dele? Elliot! Eu não podia mais namorar serio porque logo me vinha a idéia de ter filhos e eu lembrava dele, chorava muito! Mais agora com você, eu não tenho medo, angustia... você me confota, me sinto protegida! Me sinto amada! Algo que nunca senti antes! Só que quando eu estava na Europa, ele me encontrou e disse que o menino estava ótimo! Mais ele queria dinheiro! Disse q a situação estava difícil... eu quis velo, mais o Rodrigo não deixou. Me ameaçou, e pior, ameaçou a criança! Disse que eu tinha q te contar a verdade! Mais eu não queria lembrar disso! Eu tinha trancado essa lembrança bem no fundo, ainda amo mais do que tudo aquele garoto, que só o vi quando nasceu! Eu estava desesperada! Mais quando vi que estava grávida novamente, eu não fiquei com medo, pois você estava do meu lado! O Rodrigo me ligou esses dias, querendo que eu te contasse isso para poder arrancar mais dinheiro de mim, eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer! Por favor! Me perdoe! Eu não qro te machucar... – uma lágrima caia dos olhos de Liv.  
Ell - Você devia ter me contado...  
Liv - Por favor...  
Ell -... – ele levantou e estava abrindo a porta da rua.  
Liv - Ell! Eu sinto muito...  
Ell - Eu preciso sair. – e fechou a porta atrás de si.  
Agora ela chorava rios de lágrimas. Aquelas lágrimas amargas que passavam por seus lábios, que chegavam até seu coração, tornando-se mais amargas ainda.

_Me perdoe – Forgive me Evanescence _

Você pode me perdoar de novo?  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar

Eu ouvi as palavras sairem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
Dói tanto te machucar

Então você olha para mim  
Você não está mais gritando  
Você está silenciosamente magoado

Eu daria tudo agora  
Para matar aquelas palavras pra você

Cada vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu choro "eu não quero perder você"  
Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria, é

Porque você foi feito para mim  
De algum jeito eu fiz você ver  
O quanto você me faz feliz, amor

Eu não posso viver essa vida  
Sem você ao meu lado  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver

Então fique comigo  
Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito  
E você me perdoa de novo  
Você é meu unico amigo de verdade  
E eu nunca pretendi te machucar. 

Elliot andava pelas ruas frias de Nova York. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Por que? Por que vc não me disse antes?  
Ele começou a ficar com raiva, misturada com tristeza, com amor, precisava descontar. Passou por um beco vazio e chutou uma lata de lixo. Chutou uma, duas, três veses, até sua raiva sair. Andou pelo central park, e sentou em um dos bancos. Ele preferia nunca ter escutado aquelas palavras tão amargas da boca de Liv. Um filho. Se eu soubesse eu o amaria desde o inicio! Seria como se vosse meu filho! Como ela pôde esconder isso?  
Ele colocou o rosto entre as mãos, seu rosto estava cansado, seus olhos inchados... Ele passou a madrugada inteira ali, sem se mecher.

**SVU Squad - 8:16 **

O Cap, Jonh, Fin e Casey já estavam trabalhando. Casey não estava mais de TPM, como diria o Fin, mais estava muito preocupada com Liv. Ela sabia de tudo, e estava tentando achar uma soluçao para a amiga.  
Cap - Casey, você venceu o caso?  
Casey -...  
Cap - Casey?  
Casey - Hã, oi, ah sim, claro! Com aquelas provas.  
Cap - E o caso da garota?  
Casey - O FBI não quer liberar mais informaçoes. Eu estou tentando conseguir um mandato.

Jonh - Fin, você viu o Elliot? ou a Liv?  
Fin- Não. porque?  
Jonh - Nada, é porque nenhum deles chegaram. Tentei ligar no celular do Elliot mais ninguem atende. E não sei aonde ela se meteu.  
Fin - Vixi, quando isso acontece é pq aconteceu uma coisa grave.  
Jonh - Cara a Liv ta grávida! ela não pode ficar nervosa!  
Fin – Eu vou tentar ligar no celular dela.

Olivia abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Estava sentada no chao com as pernas encolhidas. O rádio ainda ligado informava as horas.  
Liv - Cade o Elliot? O que foi que eu fiz...  
Ela estava fraca, pois desde as 4 horas do dia anterior nao havia comido. Sozinha, pegou o cel do bolso. Bateria fraca. Que legal pensou ela. Apoiou-se na poltrona e levantou. Andou cambaleando até a cozinha e tomou um leite com torradas. Vestiu seu casaco e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Elliot havia amanhecido na praça, com os olhos bem abertos e inxados. Havia pensado a noite inteira no que Olivia disse, nao podia acreditar q era verdade! Olhou no celular e viu cinco chamadas nao atendidas. Três de jonh e duas de Fin, lembrou-se do trabalho e foi para o ap dele. a porta estava trancada, isso queria dizer que Liv já tinha ido em bora. Pegou a chave reserva e abriu a porta. Trocou de roupa e saiu novamente.

**SVU Squad – Dia 14 de Maio de 2005 **

Jonh – Elliot! – Elliot entrava pela porta.

Ell – Bom dia.

Jonh – Aonde você estava?

Ell - Por aí.

Jonh – Eu estou te ligando já faz tempo!

Ell - Desculpa, eu não estava com o celular.

Fin – Cadê a Liv?

Ell – Não sei.

Jonh – Como você não sabe?

Ell – Ai não sei! Me deixa! – saiu de perto e sentou em sua mesa, apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

Fin – Casey! Liga para o celular da Liv!

Casey – Estou ligando mais diz que este número está desligado. Vou sair atrás dela. – Pegou o casaco e quando abriu a porta da rua, Liv aparece se apoiando no batente da porta.

Casey – Liv! – segurando-a – Você está bem?

Liv – Sim, só estou um pouco fraca.

Casey – Fin pega um copo dágua. – Casey segura Liv e a senta em uma cadeira. Fin entrega o copo com aguá. Liv bebe rapidamente, estava com muita sede.

Jonh - Aonde você estava?

Liv - Cadê o Ell?

Casey – Eu descofio o que aconteceu.

Liv – Cadê?

Jonh – Está na mesa dele.

Liv – Eu preciso falar com ele! – ela faz esforço pra se levantar.

Casey – Ok. – Ela sabia que Liv não ia desistir de falar com Ell.

Olívia chegou na mesa de Elliot e ficou de frente para ele.

Ell – O que você faz aqui?

Liv – Eu trabalho aqui! E eu presico falar com você!

Ell – Nós não temos nada para falar.

Liv – Claro que temos! Eu preciso que você saiba! Eu nunca quis te magoar!

Ell – Mas magoou. – Liv se calou na hora. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Liv – Ell...

Ell – PORQUE LIV? ME DIZ! – ele começava a ficar irritado.

Liv – Me perdoa...

Ell – VOCÊ TEM UM FILHO, NÃO ME DIZ NADA, MENTIRAS O TEMPO TODO, E AGORA VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE PERDOE? – Ele varreu a mesa que estava na sua frente com os braços.

Liv – Eu não queria que fosse assim! Sorry, eu estava confusa...

Ell – interrompendo-a – CONFUSA? AH OLIVIA! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Liv – Por favor... eu nunca quis fazer você sofrer...

Ell – Plix não diga mais nada.

Liv -... – lágrimas caiam insessantemente.

Cap – Exijo saber o que está acontecendo aqui!

Ell – Pergunte a ela! – e saiu sem mais nem menos.

Cap - Liv você está bem?  
Liv - Sim cap! Deixa eu ficar sozinha aqui um pouco?  
Cap - Claro! O tempo que quizer.  
Liv - Obrigada cap. - ele saiu e deixou-a ali.

Jonh - Fin, você não vai fazer nada hoje á noite nao é?  
Fin - Não, vou ficar em casa.  
Jonh - Então, hoje vai ser a 1° reuniao do CSE!  
Fin - Yeah!  
Jonh - Entao, lá em casa, hoje, ás 20:30.  
Fin - Combinado.  
Cap - Para de conversa as duas comadres aí! Temos trabalho a fazer!  
Jonh - Ok! Mais tem reuniao hoje, ás 20:30 lá em casa!  
Cap - Já estou lá!  
Fin - hauauah

**Casa do Jonh - 20:30 **

Dinnng Donnng

Jonh - Oie Fin!  
Fin - Fala ai irmao!  
Jonh - O cap veio com vc?  
Fin - Não! mais ele jah deve estar chegando.  
Jonh - Ok, entra a casa é sua.  
Fin - Entao tá!  
Ele entrou na casa do jonh, que por sinal nao tinha ninguém ainda. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um vinho.

Dinng Donng

Jonh – Oie Don!

Don – Oie!

Fin – Fala aí Don!

Don – Tudo em cima! Hahaha

Jonh – Entre a casa é sua.

Don – Pelo jeito você também disse isso ao Fin, ele já pegou vinho...

Jonh – É eu disse, mais já to acostumado.

Fin – há há há.

Don sentou no sofá, Fin sentou no chão com a garrafa de vinho na mão e colocou três taças em cima da mesinha de centro.

Don – Então... Tem mais alguém para chegar?

Jonh – É... não! Haua só nós três mesmo.

Fin – Tu não chamo nenhuma mina?

Jonh – Não.

Fin – Mais tu é um pateta mesmo!

Jonh – O nosso clube é Clube dos Solteiros Encalhados né der?? Por enquanto não tem nenhuma gatinha!

Don – Parem os dois já! Caraça será que nem aqui vocês dois não param?

Jonh – Ok ok, já que não falta ninguém, ESTÁ ABERTA A PRIMEIRA REUNIAO DO CSE!

Fin – Yeah! Bom então... e agora?

Todos os três ficaram quietos, um olhando para a cara do outro.

Jonh – Hauhauahuha vamos conversar!

Fin – Até que enfim uma idéia!

Cap – Tá bom, ok, eu primeiro. Eu estou solteiro faz um tempo, na verdade sou viúvo, e estou procurando uma companhia para mim! Não fumo! Quer dizer, as veses um charutinho... ahuaah... Bom eu bebo socialmente, amo sair, me divertir, pareço muito sério, mais quando me conhecem bem...

Jonh – Eu que o diga!

Fin – kakakakakkaka

Cap – Bom já falei demais de mim.

Jonh – Ok ok sou eu agora! Eu sou cara legal, amo sair, ficar, namorar, estou solteiro, faz muito tempo...kkaka... quero encontrar alguém que fique do meu lado, me ame, me alimente, me conforte, bonita, corpo escultural...

Fin – Ou você quer uma namorada ou uma modelo/escrava? Ahuahahauahuah

Jonh – Eu tava só brincando ¬¬

Don – Haauhauhauah

Jonh – Continuando ... eu não fumo, bebo de vez em quando, sou legal, engraçado, tento ver a vida pelo lado bom. Pronto!

Fin – Lá vai eu então! Não fumo, bebo socialmente, gosto de sair, zoar, conversar, estou solteiro, namorei uma garota a ums meses mais ela me deu um chute na bunda. Mais isso não vem ao caso! Quero alguém que me ame do jeito que eu sou. Eu torço pela paz, pelo amor, esperança e Justiça! Tento me ajustar, mais não consigo seguir muito as regras.

Jonh – Ok ok todo mundo já falou um pouco!

Fin – Então vamos brindar! – cada um pegou uma taça com vinho e levantou para cima.

Os três – Viva aos solteiros!

Liv passou um tempo no escritório, e depois saiu trancando a porta. Vagou uma boa parte da madrugada no Central park, mais ela estava muito fraca, não havia comido nada e não estava com fome. Foi para a casa do Elliot. Capotou na cama.

Elliot continuou resolvendo os casos, mais sem voltar para o escritório. Acabado o seu horário, ele foi para um barzinho agitado no centro. Uma moça o abordou.  
Moça- Cigarros?  
Ell- Nao obrigado.  
Moça- O q esse gatao está fazendo aqui sozinho numa hora dessas?  
Ell- Eu briguei com a minha namorada.  
Moça- Humm... o q vc acha da gente se conhecer melhor?  
Ell- Nao! Eu nao traio a Liv! Nunca!  
Moça- ok ok, nao percisa ficar estressado. - e foi embora, abordando um sujeito mais bebado que o Elliot.  
Ele passou a noite interia no bar. Saiu de lá as 4 da manha, totalmente bêbado. Foi para seu ape e se jogou no sofá, apagando logo em seguida.

**Ape do Ell - 10:00 **

Olivia acorda tonta. Vai no banheiro e vomita, se apoia nas paredes para chegar até a cozinha e come um pouco. Sentindo-se mais forte, anda até a sala e se assusta ao ver Ell jogado no sofá, apagado, meio sujo, desarrumado.  
Liv- Qual foi a besteira que vc vez dessa vez? - foi até ele tentando acordá-lo.  
Ell- Me deixa!  
Liv- O que vc fez?  
Ell- Um cara nao pode mais beber sussegado?  
Liv- Vc está bebado!!  
Ell- To nada! me larga!- Liv jogou um copo de água fria no rosto dele.  
Liv- Nossa Elliot, eu pensei que vc fosse responsável, amável, e nao esse cara estúpido, idiota, rabugento que eu estou vendo agora! se for para viver assim, nao precisa, eu me viro sozinha. Se vc nao qr me ver, td bem, q seja feita a sua vontade.  
pegou sua bolsa em cima da mesa e saiu nervosa.  
Ell mais lúcido, começou a digerir as palavras que Liv disserá, percebendo a gravidade da situação.  
Ell- o q foi q eu fiz...

Olivia andava depressa, se sentia melhor depois de ter comido alguma coisa.  
Liv- Eu nao acredito! Como ele pode ter mudado tanto! As pessoas mudam... sempre mudam... eu amo ele tanto meu Deus! Mais tenho q ser forte! Se ele nao quer, entao nao vai me ter. Eu posso nao ser dele, mais tbm nao serei de mais ngm!  
Lágrimas quentes escoriam pelo seu rosto frio, ela atravessou a rua e bateu em uma casa.

toc toc toc

Casey - abrindo a porta - Liv! Entra! - Liv entrou na casa de Casey, que estava com a lareira acesa.  
Casey- O q vc ta fazendo aqui?  
Liv- Posso ficar aqui?  
Casey- Claro! O tempo q quizer! Mais me explica essa história direito! Hoje eu estou de folga, nao vou sair, só em caso de emergencia.  
Olivia senta ao lado de Casey, e conta tudo o q aconteceu nos seus minimos detalhes, se debulhando em lágrimas.  
Casey- Mai q cafageste! como ele pode??  
Liv- Ai eu estou tao confusa! Nao consigo acreditar! Mais eu prometi pra mim msm q se ele nao me qr, nao me terá!  
Casey- isso aí! Se vc cair sete vezes, levante-se oito, de cabeça erguida.

**República das Miss, Besta, malvada e Sem Noção **

Lary- Nina, eu to enlouquecedo! cade aquela pasta azul?  
Nina- procura aí! tava no quarto, em cima da prateleira1  
Vah- Achei! Está lotada de papéis?  
Lary- ta sim \o/  
Nina- nossa Lary, tu deixa a gente doida Guria!  
Lary- Hauaha, mais doida do q vcs jah sao impossivel!  
Nina- akakakakakkaa  
Vah- Gente agora eu vou para a facul, volto mais ou menos as 2.  
Nina- Ok  
Lary- Qualquer coisa a gente te liga!  
Vah- tah! kisses girls

Tres garotas que fazem faculdade. Valéria, faz faculdade de história, Ana Carolina (Nina), faz faculdade de Germânica, e Larissa faz faculdade de Direito.  
Elas viviam em super alto astral dividindo um apartamento, as tres se conhecerem ali msm, a 2 anos,. Estavam solteiras, a fim de curtir a vida, e estudando pra caramba.

Nina- Hoje é o seu dia de fazer o rango!  
Lary- Ok ok, vou preparar um super macarrao pro almoço de hoje.  
Nina- só nao estando igual daquela vez q tu encheu de sal, pra mim está ótimo!  
Lary- ha ha ha! Pelo menos eu nao queimei a carne inteirinha neh?  
Nina- hauhauah nao foi minha culpa! Ela já veio tostada do açougue! juro! hahauaha  
Lary- hauahuauahauha Vai vamos trabalhar! Enquanto eu faço o almoço tu arruma a casa!  
Nina- Lere lere, lerelere - musica da escrava isaura.

**SVU Squad **

Cap- Quero o relatório pra já! Jonh, Fin, cade o mandato?  
Fin- Está com a Casey!  
Cap- E cade ela?  
Jonh- Hoje é folga dela!  
Cap- Ai tinha me esquecido! cara e agora?  
Fin- Qr q agente passe lá na casa dela?  
cap- Sim por favor!  
Jonh- Entao tah, jah volto. Vamos Fin! - e puxou ele pela camiseta.

Fin- ou Ou! Calma aí!  
Jonh- Mais tu é pateta neh? Se a gente sair a gente pode arrumar mais gente para o nosso clube, nao precisa ser exatamente HOMEMS... - disse piscando para Fin.  
Fin- Uhhhhhhhh tahhhhhhhhhh!  
jonh- hahuaah!

Trimmm Trimmm - celular do Fin.

Fin- Alô?  
Ell- é o Ell, cade vc?  
Fin- Eu to aqui no escritório pq?  
Ell- Por favor, venha aqui na minha casa agora!  
Fin- Claro, to chegando.  
Ell- Valeu.

Casa do Ell

Dinnng Donnng

Ell- Entra aí!

Jonh- O q foi q aconteceu?

Ell- Cara eu fiz uma besteira...

Fin- Aiaiaiai, vc e suas besteiras...o q foi dessa vez?

Elliot contou tudo.

Fin- mais tu é besta msm! Parece que gosta de brigar com ela!

Ell- è eu sei, sou um idiota.

Jonh- Idiota nada, é Burro msm! Caraça como vc vai fazer isso com ela?

Ell- Jonh tu ta me ajudando muito – com um tom de ironia na voz.

Fin- Elliot pára! Presta atenção! Você tem que arrumar isso que tu fez, antes que você a perca de vez!

Ell- Eu sei...mais o q eu faço?

Fin- Olha vai com cuidado, conversando com ela, msm q ela não queira conversar, você vai tentando aos poucos, pq depois do q vc fez, é de se esperar q ela não queira papo.

Ell- Ta certo, vou tentar.

Jonh- Ell, no q precisar vc pode chamar! Mais nós precisamos ir até a casa da Casey buscar um mandato para o Cap.

Fin- Vem com a gente!

Ell- Ah então tudo bem.

Casa da Casey

Dinnng Donnng

Casey- Mais será possível? – Abre a porta com Liv do seu lado.

Liv- ELLIOT?

Ell- LIV?

Jonh- Bom dia Casey. – Liv e Ell estavam muito surpresos para conseguirem dar bom dia ou outro cumprimento qualquer.

Casey- En, entrem.

Fin- Licença.

Eles entram, enquanto Fin e Jonh falavam com Casey sobre o mandato, Liv e Ell se olhavam mais não abriam a boca.

(pimentas do reino – pensando em vc – um trecho)

Faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção  
De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos  
Engulo a seco um ciúme  
Quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção  
Coração apaixonado é bobo  
Sorriso teu eu me derreto todo  
O seu charme o seu olhar  
Sua fala mansa me faz delirar  
Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita  
Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista  
Coisas que ficaram para trás  
Coisas que você nem lembra mais

Casey- Mais q porcaria esses vizinhos q em pleno dia de semana colocam o som no último!

Fin- Nao esquenta Casey! Hoje vc ta de folga, nao ta?

Casey- Eu tava, mais parece q até no meu dia de folga eu trabalho!

Jonh- oras o Cap queria de qualquer jeito aquele mandato!

Fin- e vc sabe, qndo ele qr uma coisa, deixa todo mundo loco até conseguir!

Elliot e Olivia continuavam calados, de pé, um de fentre pro outro. Aquela musica despertou um sentimento em comum nos dois... os olhos de Ell estavam marejados de lágrimas, com uma expressão dizendo, pedindo, implorando desculpas... Aqueles olhos... a olhavam como se dissessem "Desculpa, Eu te amo"...

Parecia que ela havia entendido, pois seus olhos, cheios de lágrimas, diziam " Me perdoe, eu não queria que fosse assim, eu também te amo".

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do seu coração  
Se abrissem para eu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se Ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde  
Como eu vou ter o teu coração

Nenhum dos dois nao disse nada, apenas continuaram se olhando.

Casey- Aqui!

Fin- Graças a Deus! Agora vambora antes q o Don coma o nosso fígado.

Jonh- Concerteza. Vamos Elliot?

Fin- Ell? – os tres o olharam, ele e Liv estavam paralizados.

Casey- Ell?

Ell- Hum? – virando a cabeça para ela.

Fin- Vamos?

Ell- Sim. Tchau Liv.

Liv- Tchau Ell.

Eles foram embora e Casey fechou a porta. Liv ainda estava parada, estática, lembrando dos momentos que os dois ficaram cara a cara.

Casey- Liv?

Liv- ...

Casey chega do lado dela e a abraça. – Minha linda, se coraçãozinho está muito confuso não é?

Liv- ... chorando - Casey! O que eu faço? Eu o amo tanto!

Casey- Calma minha linda! Para que bloquear um sentimento tão bom que vem dos dois lados? Que os dois sentem? O amor nunca poderá ser esquecido, e muito menos acabado. Este sentimento forte está vivo dentro de você, então viva-o!!!

Liv- Casey, você é tudo na minha vida!

Casey- que nada, fof...

"That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"

Casey- OMG!!! Cara que vizinhos! Não é possível! Ah eu vou lá ver o que tá acontecendo.!

Liv- Casey, deixa quieto!

Casey- Nananinanão.

República das Miss

Nina- You know, you know, YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT I LOVE YOU!!! – Nina estava com um lencinho na cabeça, um mini short, uma camiseta branca básica, e chinelo havaiana. O volume do som no último, e Nina arrumando os quartos, passando pano, tirando pó...

Lary- I HAVE LOVED YOU ALL ALONG!!! – Lary cantava junto, fazendo o almoço, lavando prato, pondo a mesa…

Dinnng Donnng

Nina- JÁ VAIII!!!!!!!

Abrindo a porta.

Liv- Olá!

Nina- Oiee.

Casey- Oi, meu nome é Casey, prazer.

Nina- E o meu Ana Carolina, mais pode chamar de Nina.

Liv- Oi eu sou a Olívia.

Casey- Por favor eu gostaria de pedir para vocês abaixarem o volume do som.

Nina- Claro! Ah me desculpem! Deve estar incomodando né? LARYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Lary- vindo até a sala – Fala Ninaaaaaaaaaaaa – Lary leva um tombasso no meio da sala, que estava inserada.

Nina- kakakkaka sua doida! Eu disse que tava enserendo o chão, que tinha que tomar cuidado!!!! Akkakakakaka

Casey- hauahuahaha

Lary- Aiiiiiii, tá doendo! – passando a mão no bumbum.

Nina- Essa é a Casey, e essa a Olívia.

Lary- Oie, prazer, eu sou a Larissa.

Nina- Elas vieram reclamar do som alto.

Lary- Mais tu não abaixou ainda?? Dãã – vai até o som e abaixa quase tudo.

Nina- Entrem.

Casey e Liv entrem na casa delas. Até que não estava uma bagunnnça pq a Nina já tinha limpado tudo.

Lary- Gente eu to fazendo macarrão para o almoço! Querem almoçar com a gente?

Casey- Ah não obrig...

Liv- Eu quero! Nossa o cheiro está tão bom, eu estou com desejo.

Nina- Você está grávida?

Liv- Estou sim

Lary- Eeeee!! Não vamos almoçar sozinhas! – coloca mais dois pratos na mesa.

Casey- Então nós vamos almoçar.

As três sentam á mesa e Lary trás o macarrão.

Liv- Humm... q cheiro delicioso! – e se serve primeiro, colocando a primeira garfada na boca. Lary esperava anciosa pela aprovação de Liv.

Liv- Hummmmmmmmm q deliciaaa!!!

Lary- Yeahhh!!! – fazendo a dancinha.

Terminando o almoço.

Casey- São só vocês duas?

Nina- Não. Tem mais uma menina, a Valéria. Mora com a gente também.

Liv- Vocês fazem o que?

Lary- fazemos facul. A Nina de Artes Cênicas, a Vah de História e eu de Direito.

Casey- Que legal! Eu tbm me formei em direito! Sou promotora!

Lary- Seriow? .

Liv- Sim! Huha a melhor que eu conheço!

Nina- ahuhauha. Dessa vez vcs deram sorte. Pq quando ela fez macarrão na semana passada, ela salgou inteirinhooo!!! Kakakakka

Lary- ahahah Ah mais eu tava aprendendo!

Liv- Eu tbm já passei por isso! Eu fui fazer arroz e salguei de mais, no feijão esqueci do sal e na carne fiquei mtooo mal passada!

Nina e Lary- akkakakakkakakakakakakakakkaka

Casey- Nossa ela era mto ruim na cozinha! Quase matava a gente! Huahuaha

[b Duas Horas da Tarde [/b

Vah- Oieeee!!!

Nina- Oieee Guria! Essa é a Casey, essa a Olívia.

Vah- Prazer, Valéria!

Lary- Elas estavam reclamando do som alto, hihihih.

Vah- Ah desculpa a gente aí!

Nina- O que vocês vão fazer agora á tarde?

Casey- Nada não! Porque?

Nina- Gostariam de sair com a gente?

Casey- Claro pra onde?

Nina- Ah sei lá! Ir no shopping...cinema...

Liv- Vamos no cinema!

Vah- Ok então!

Casey- Nós vamos passar em casa e depois a gente volta aqui!

Lary- ok!!

Liv- Então tá! Tchau - bjus

Lary, Nina, Vah- Tchau! Adoramos conhecer as duas.

Casey- Nós também

Casey e Liv saem e ficam as três doidas na casa.

Meia hora depois...

Dinnng Donnng

Vah- Oi Casey, oi Liv.!

Casey- Oie! Vamos?

Vah- uhum, peraí, Laryyyyyyyy!!! Ninaaaaaa!!!

Nina- oieee! Tamo chegando!

Lary- Oieee

Nina- Oie!

As cinco saem e entram no carro de Casey, que liga o som.

Pump it – Black Eyed Peas

"Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) [4x

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right

Nggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Nggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sht

F-R-E-S-H (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) [3x  
C'mon baby, just

Pump it (louder) [6x

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna

Turn it up (turn it up) [3x  
C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder) [6x

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right"

Chegam as cinco no shopping, uma do lado da outra. Parecia que estava em câmera lenta e elas eram as poderosas, As Misses. Todos olhavam para elas, estavam simplesmente maravilhosas. Foram no cinema, cada uma com um saco de pipoca, ai já viu néh?

Vah começou jogando em Nina, que acabou acertando em casey.

Casey- Ah é assim é? – Pegou um punhado de pipoca e tacou em Vah, que desviou e pegou em Lary.

Lary- Hahaha! Vc vai ver! – Tacou em Casey que se abaixou e pegou em Liv. Esta tacou em Nina, que tacou em Casey, que tacou em Vah, que tacou em Liv, nossa foi aquela bagunça, até que...

Vah- Agora vocês vão ver como se taca pipoca! – E catou um punhado e jogou, caindo na cabeça do guarda. – Ah... – As cinco estavam de boca aberta, segurando o riso.

Casey- Sorry seu guarda, desculpa a gente!

Guarda- As mocinhas já passaram do limite! Para fora as cinco! – e esticou o dedo para a porta.

Casey- Ok...hihihih.

Saindo da sala de cinema...

Liv- kakakkakakakakka

Nina- hauahuahauha nossa!

Vah- Puts nós levamos um fumo...

Casey- Nossa se ele descobrisse que uma promotora tava lá no meio...

Liv- Junto com uma detetive! haahuahah

Lary- Tudo por culpa da Vah! Hauha

Nina- Oras ela não havia dito que era santinha, e não tinha feito bagunça ainda...

Casey- completando a frase – então agora vez!!! Hauahahah

Liv- Humm to com sede!

Casey- Vamos comprar refri?

Vah- Vamo sim, mais só se vcs não tacarem ele em mim!

Lary- ahauha ai vah!

Celular da Casey toca

Casey- Qm será? – Olha na tela do cel. Vê o n° de Fin. – Alô?

Fin- Casey, precisamos de ti.

Casey- Agora não dá!

Fin- Pq?

Casey- ééé... – Todas as quatro a olharam curiosa. – Pq eu to aqui na casa do Juiz, ele tá jogando poker, quase me matou pq interrompi o jogo dele. – Todas segurando o riso.

Fin- humm ta.

Casey- Pq?

Fin- Ah nada, tinha que te pergunatr uma coisa, mais deixa para lá. Tchau

Casey- Tchau.

Liv- Casey!!! Tu mentiu pro Fin??  
Casey- Ah foi uma mentirinha de nada! Ah ele iria estragar meus planos outra vez!

Lary- Desculpa atrapalha, mais quem é Fin?

Casey- Ah é outro det, colega da Liv. Tem o Jonh tbm.

Vah- Nome bonito.

Liv- e o cap tbm. O Don Gragen.

Nina- Humm, nome lindooo!

SVU Squad

Fin- Quando que será a próxima reunião?

Jonh- Hoje a noite.

Fin- ótimo, vou falar com a Casey, ver se ela tem umas amigas.

Jonh- Ok. Cadê o Ell?

Fin- Ele está lá na mesa dele.

Jonh- Vamos chamar ele?

Fin- Ou ele não ta encalhado! Tem a Liv!

Jonh- O pateta! Ai a gente chama a Liv tbm, quem sabe a gente não consegue juntar os dois?

Fin- Hum boa Idéia. Vou chamar a Casey

Jonh- Ok eu vou falar com o Elliot.

Fin- Pega o celular e liga pra Casey.

Casey- Alô?

Fin- Oi Casey. Sou eu de novo.

Casey- Fala Fin.

Fin- Olha vai ter uma reuniãozinha hoje a noite lá na casa do Jonh, do nosso clube CSE. Você quer ir? Aí leva a Liv tbm.

Casey- Ok, Nós vamos. Posso levar mais três garotas?

Fin- Claro! Será um prazer.

Casey- Ok então. Te vejo mais tarde. Tchau.

Fin – tchau.

Jonh- Vamos Elliot! Vai ser legal.

Ell- Eu estou mto triste.

Jonh- Mais um motivo pra tu ir!

Ell- Ok ok, vamos.

Fin- Oie Huang.

Huang- olá.

Fin- Vamos hoje lá na reunião da CSE?

Huang- iria se eu estivesse solteiro.

Fin- A Casey vai...

Huang- Hum então eu vou!

Fin- Nossa que mudança rápida de idéia!

Assim, todos iam na reunião da CSE, mais iria ser uma surpresa para todos...

Casa da Casey

Vah- Casey, me empresta o lápis de olho?

Casey- Claro! Ta aí no estojinho.

Liv- Ah ficou legal?

Lary- Você está linda!

Nina- Humm, será que eu ponho a blusa azul ou a preta?

Casey- A preta fica melhor.

Casey estava com um vestido preto até os joelhos com alças finíssimas, Liv estava com uma saia jeans e uma blusa vermelha tomara que caia, Lary vestia uma saia vermelha curta e uma blusa branca, Nina estava com uma calça jeans lindíssima e uma blusa de alça preta e Vah estava com um vestido rosa plissado.

Casa do Jonh – 20:30

Jonh, Fin e o Don já estavam lá. Os três sentados na poltrona conversando.

Don- Será que o Huang vêm?

Fin- è claro que ele vê...

Dinnng Donnng

Jonh abre a porta e Huang e Elliot aparecem.

Huang- Olá!

Ell- Olá!

Huang- Nossa só tem homens aqui!

Jonh- Calma, temos uma surpresinha para essa noite.

**Dinnng Donnng**

Jonh abre a porta e vê Casey.

Jonh- Sejam Bem Vindas.  
Casey- Obrigada Jonh. – Entra Casey, Vah, Lary, Nina e por último Olívia.  
Ell- Olívia??  
Liv- Elliot? Casey você…  
Casey- Eu não sabia! – disse piscando para Fin. – Essa é a Valéria, essa a Ana Carolina e essa a Larissa.  
Nina- Prazer.  
Lary- Olá  
Vah- Oie.

Fin- Fala aí gente!  
Don- Olá garotas.  
Ell- Oi. Liv, venha aqui.  
Liv- Mas Elliot... – Olívia vai até ele. As três garotas sentan-se no sofá maior e Casey vai falar com Huang.  
Casey- Oie Meu amor! Tudo bem!? Tava com saudades!  
Huang- Oie minha linda! Tudo ótimo! Estava morrendo sem vc aqui!

Ell- Liv, Me perdoe por tudo o que eu fiz. Eu fui um idiota!  
Liv- Eu sei meu amor. Eu te perdôo! Mais não sei...  
Ell- Vamos fazer assim, esta noite vamos ficar jutos!  
Liv- Que maravilhoso Honney!!!

Jonh- Vamos começar a SEGUNDA REUNIAO DO CSE!  
Lary- CSE? O que ser isso?  
Jonh- Oras, Clube dos Solteiros Encalhados!  
Vah- Kakakkakakak! Putz não creio!  
Nina- Ainda bem que estamos sozinhas, a gente já devia estar aqui a muito tempo!!!  
Don- Não se fosse por mim! – Nina corou na hora.  
Casey- Alá!!! O Don já ta abrindo as asinhas!  
Don- Olha o respeito! – ele ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Nina levanta-se e senta do lado dele.  
Nina- Foi muita gentileza sua! Obrigada!  
Fin olha para o Jonh como se falasse "Humm vai da namoro!"

Ell- Hey! O que a gente ta fazendo aqui??  
Liv- Concordo! Eu e o Ell não estamos encalhados! Muito menos solteiros!  
Ell- È verdade neh Amor? – ele dá um beijo nela, só que o beijo vai esquentando...  
Casey- Opa opa! Para aí! Ow mais devagar! Hauaa  
Liv- Sorry! Me empolguei!  
Lary- Todo mundo viu né?? Hauhaha  
Fin- E aí lary?  
Lary- Fala mano!  
Fin- O que você faz?  
Lary- Estudo. Faço facul de direito.  
Fin- humm... você vai querer ser promotora?  
Lary- Claro! Eu amo isso!  
Jonh- Xiii!! Agora ela vai querer mandar no Fin...  
Casey- ahahahuaaa  
Jonh- Assim como a Casey manda!!!! Aakakkakakaka  
Casey- ¬¬'

Jonh- hauha e você Vah? Está tão quietinha!  
Vah- Eu? Ah eu estou estudando para história!  
Jonh- Sério? Eu Amooo História!  
Vah- Que Legal! Então, qual a finalidade do clube?  
Jonh- Humm era arranjar alguém para nós três desencalharmos, e parace que funcionou para os dois... /  
Vah- Humm, e pra você também lindo! – Jonh dá um sorriso enorme. E os dois chegam perto um do outro, e se beijam lentamente.

Fin- Você tem namorado?  
Lary- Não! To esperando encontrar o cara certo... bonito, charmoso, forte, lindo, inteligente, fofo...  
Fin- Humm quem seria esse alguém?  
Lary- Esse alguém seria você! – ela vai chegndo pertinho dele, dá para ouvir a respiração ofegante dos dois, seus lábios se encostam e o beijo acontece, lento, romântico.

Don- Então linda, o que você faz?  
Nina- Faço facul de Artes Cênicas!  
Don- humm que legal! Você mora sozinha?  
Nina- Não! Com essas duas maluc... acho que sobrei! – disse vendo a cena dos quatro.  
Don- Você quer mesmo sobrar?  
Nina- Não! – disse ela com as buchechas rosadas.  
Don- Então minha linda... – ele chega perto dela, encosta seus lábios nos do dela, primeiro um selinho, depois o beijo começa a aumentar

Casey- Olha o respeito gente! Xi sobramo neh amor?  
Huang- Hahauah concordo miha linda.

Lary toda vermelha- huhha nossa Fin! Você é tão lindo!  
Fin- Peraí que eu vou pegar vinho para a gente.  
Jonh- a casa é sua viu Fin!?!?! – ele gritou para o Fin que já estava com a geladeira aberta.  
Ell- Vamos fazer um jogo??  
Liv- Qual Honney?  
Ell- Jonh, você ainda tem aquele das bolinhas coloridas?  
Jonh- Tenho sim, vou lá pegar. Já volto linda – disse á Vah.  
Jonh voltou trazendo aquele jogo que parece um tapete e tem várias bolas coloridas desenhadas nele. Aí você gira um ponterinho e manda a pessoa colocar uma mão na bolinha de tal cor, o pé da outra em outra cor e etc.

Huang- Eu giro o ponterinho! Vamos começar. – ele girou e caiu na bolinha vermelha. – Elliot, pé esquerdo na vermelha. – girou outra vez – Casey, Mão direita na azul. Vah, pé esquerdo na verde. Liv, mão esquerda no amarelo. Elliot, mão direita lá na verde. Nina, pé direito no azul claro. Lary, pé esquerdo na roxa. Liv, passa por cima de Elliot e Poe o pé direito no rosa.

Liv- Não dá!  
Ell- Dá sim! Poe o pé pra lá! Aí!

Huang- Casey, pé esquerdo na amarela. Vah, mão direita no preto. Nina, mão esquerda no bege. Elliot, mão esquerda no amarelo. Lary, pé direito no marrom.

Lary- Não dá! Eu vou cair!  
Elliot- Claro que dá! Passa ali em cima!  
Lary- Eu vou cair em cima da Casey!  
Casey- Não vai não! Passa logo! Amor ta doendo! Ahuahuaha  
Elliot- Também, ta tpda esticada como uma largatixa!

Lary tenta passar mais começa a rir e despenca, em cima da Casey e do Elliot. Conseguentemente Vah cai e puxa Liv junto caindo em cima de Lary.  
Lary- akkakakakkaka eu disse que ia cair!

Don- Nossa que rolo!  
Fin- Eu vi! Foi o Ell engraçadinho que disse isso e a Lary caiu! Não foi culpa dela!  
Jonh- Mais já ta defendendo a Lary?  
Fin- Hauaha coitada dela!

Ell- Eu falei pra você passa logo! Huhah  
Lary- Se você na tivesse me feito rir...  
Liv- Ela tem toda a razão!  
Vah- É verdade! E eu ainda puxei a Liv quando cai!  
Nina- ÈÈÈ!!! Você que estragou tudo!!  
Ell- Agora estão todas contra mim? – ele pegou uma almofada e tacou nas cinco.  
Casey- Ah é? Meninas! Peguem as almofadas! Vamos atacar!!!!! – e as cinco começam a fazer guerra de almofada em Elliot.

Ell- Socorro! To sufocando aqui! Hauha  
Liv- É pra você aprender! Hauahua nunca mexer com as garotas!  
Ell- ta bom ta bom! Eume rendo!!!

E a noite toda continuou assim, eles brincando e namorando. Cada um com seu par.

**SVU Squad - 8:53 **

Somente Don já havia chegado ao escritório. Fin e Jonh chegaram logo depois com Casey e Huang, faltando apenas Ell e Liv.

Jonh- D+ a nossa reunião de ontem neh?  
Casey- Eu que o diga! Estou toda dolorida! hauha  
huang- Tudo por causa do Ell.  
Fin- Falando nele...  
Ell- Bom Dia!!!!!!!!!!  
Don- Nossa que animação! Posso saber o pq?  
Fin- Dã! è claro que a gente já sabe o porque! Ele tava com a Liv...  
Ell- É isso msm! E ela já chegou?  
Casey- Ainda não. Mas vocês reataram o namoro?  
Ell- Não. Sò ficamos ontem...  
Casey- Tenho certeza que ela aparecerá.  
Don- Vamos voltar todos ao trabalho.

**Casa da Liv - 9:00 **

Liv acorda meio zonza ainda, havia dormido muito tarde. Olhou no despertador, estava atrasada. Levantou, e trocou de roupa. Aquela noite havia sido maravilhosa para ela! Havia ficado com Elliot...mas e se ele não a quizesse? havia prometido a si msma que não ia voltar atrás... Ligou o rádio, não gostava de ficar quieta, dava sensação de vazio...

Tarde Demais - Liah

_Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão  
Senti na pele, então, me fechei na solidão  
Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar  
Mas reconheço e me conheço bem  
Como evitar _

Quando o corpo fala  
Quando os olhos traem  
Quando faço planos tarde demais

Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei  
Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração  
É inútil negar que me apaixonei  
Se não posso mais fingir que não  
Não, não, não...

Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor  
Minha última defesa se esgotou

Quando o corpo fala  
Quando os olhos traem  
Quando faço planos tarde demais

Se o amor me sorriu  
Vou deixar ele me levar  
Simplesmente sentir  
E amar

Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei  
Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração  
É inútil negar que me apaixonei  
Se não posso mais fingir que não  
Não, não, não...

Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor 

Agora Olivia entendia... era impossível não amá-lo...estava enganando a si própria... mas deixou como estava e foi para o trabalho.

**República das Misses **

Vah acorda primeiro e vai fazer o café toda sorridente, cantando alto e em bom som. Lary, acordando e ainda sonada, vai cambaleando até a cozinha.

Vah- Bom dia bela adormecida!  
Lary- Bom dia. Nossa que alegria!  
Vah- hum to tão felix!!  
Lary- Percebi. Cade a Nina?  
Vah- Foi buscar pão. Dormiu bem?  
Lary- Mtoooo bem! Só acordei um pouco dolorida.  
Vah- Tbm! Se contorcionou tanto ontem! kakakakaa  
Lary- hauaha, mais os beijos com o meu Fin sararam tudo!  
Vah- Kakakak safada!  
Lary- Olha quem fala! Pegou o fundador do clube!  
Nina- chegando - Olá Misses do meu Brasil!  
Vah- Chegou a Sem Noção!  
Lary- uhhhhh!!! Tanto Sem Noção que ficou com o Don, cap da SVU!!! hauhahauhauaha  
Nina- É fiquei sim! Mais pelo menos não sou eu q viraria chefe do meu próprio namoradoo!! - mostra a lingua pra Lary.  
Lary- ha ha ha! Vai dá logo o pao! A draga aqui ta com fome!

**7 meses depois... **

Continuava quase tudo normal. Liv e Elliot não haviam se resolvido, uma hora ficavam juntos, outra saiam, outra brigavam...  
Mais a situação para o Clube do CSE estava cada vez melhor. Lary saia com Fin o tempo todo, acompanhava os casos, pedia ajuda para a Casey em algumas coisas... Vah ficava pra todo lado com Jonh, que estava todo derretido por ela e Nina não largava do Don, ela vivia na SVU Squad, amava ele D+. Sete meses se passaram. olivia já estava com a barriga grande,o nene estava próximo de nascer, Elliot e Olivia estavam nervosos...

**Casa da Olívia - 03:00 **

Olivia acorda com desejo de comer cereja.  
Liv- E agora? não posso sair nesse estado pra comer alguma coisa! - Ela liga pra Casey, mais não tem ngm em casa. Ela estava na casa de outra pessoa...  
Ela liga pro Elliot.

Ell- Alô?  
Liv- Oie Ell...  
Ell- Ah Liv, o que você quer?  
Liv- Eu to com desejo...  
Ell- De comer o que?  
Liv- Cereja.  
Ell- Mais nao tem aí?  
Liv- Eu comi todas  
Ell- Humm. eu tenho cerejas.  
Liv- Seriow?? .  
Ell- Ah faz assim. Eu vou te buscar aí ok?  
Liv- ok! Ah Elliot?  
Ell- Fala.  
Liv- Brigada viu? Nunca ngm fez tanto por mim!  
Ell- De nada minha princesa. Você merece muito mais. Tchau bjus  
Liv- Bjus Honney. - Ao desligar o tel, seus olhos se enchem de agua.

Elliot chega na casa de Olívia. Bate na porta e ela o atende de camisola. Claro, era no meio da madrugada!

Ell- oie.  
Liv- Oie!  
Ell- Trouxe as ce...ce... - ele a olhava de cima a baixo. Como estava linda com a camisola preta q ele havia dado á ela!  
Liv- A cereja?  
Ell- é, a cereja.  
Liv- . entre!

Elliot entra e Liv pega as cerejas da mão dele. Vai até a cozinha, pega um pote, poe as cerejas dentro e vai comendo até a sala.

Liv- Humm deliciosas.  
Ell- Qndo é feito com amor...  
Liv- humm...brigada - os dois ficam sem saber o q dizer...  
Ell- è entao...  
Liv- Liga o rádio aí.  
Ell- Claro linda.  
Liv- Mais q mania de me chamar assim!  
Ell- lga o rádio - Então vou te chamar de meu Amor.  
Liv- Huaha tão original!

Tarde D+ - Liah

Olívia escuta o ritmo da musica que já conhece, e lágrimas brotam de seus olhos.  
Ell- o que foi Amor?  
Liv- Escuta a música.

_Jurei nunca mais sofre, desilusão  
Senti na pele então me fechei, na solidão  
Até contra o próprio sentimento, tentei lutar  
Mais me conheço e reconheço bem  
como evitar  
Quando o corpo fala  
Quando olhos tarem  
Quando faço planos, Tarde demais _

Eu cai numa cilada só agora eu sei  
prometi algo impossível pro meu Coração  
è inutil negar que me apaixonei  
se nao posso mais fingir que nao 

Liv chorava muito. Elliot apenas disse - Entendo. - deu um sorriso encantador para ela.  
Liv- Entende mesmo?  
Ell- Claro! não sou tão bobo quanto pareço!  
Liv- , vc não é bobo! è lindo!  
Ell- olha não provoca...  
Liv- provocar? eu nao to fazendo nada! Sou uma santinha!  
Ell- Aha, ta finjo q acredito!  
Liv- Vem cá vem!  
Ell- tu ta comendo cereja.  
Liv- Deixa eu colocar na sua boca - ele faz um biquinho e chega perto dela.  
Ao colocar a cereja eles se beijam. Um beijo doce, gostoso, totalmente intregues um ao outro.

Eles ficaram um tempo se beijando.

Liv- Agora eu percebi...  
Ell- O que amor?  
Liv- Que não posso viver longe de ti!  
Ell- Ai minha linda!

Liv começa a sentir muitas dores, e elas foram aumentando...

Liv- Aiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ell- O que foi lind... - Ele olhou para o chão aonde estava ajoelhado e viu uma poça de agua.  
Liv- A Bolça estorou! Ta doendo muito!  
Ell- Vamos! Rápido! Vou ligar pa o médico!

Elliot pega o telefone correndo, liga para o médico, logo em seguida para Casey, Melinda, Cap, Jonh, Fin.

Liv- Ell, me ajuda! - ele a ajuda a se levantar.  
Ell- A Ambulancia está vindo!  
Liv- Pega as roupas do bebê em cima da minha cama.  
Ell- Ok - ele pega uma mala e coloca roupas dela e do bebe dentro. A ambulancia chega.  
Eles correm par o hospital.

**Hospital - 4:36 **

Estão todos anciosos na sala de espera. Apenas Elliot estava com Olívia, todos os outros, até Lary, Nina e Vah estavam lá.  
Na sala de parto...

Ell- Minha Liv, fale comigo! O q vc ta sentindo?  
Liv- Muita dor! Elliot eu já tive um filho, não é normal...  
Ell- Meu deus! Você vai ficar bem.  
Liv- Aiiiiiii.  
Médico- O parto está começando.  
Ell- Vc vai ficar bem meu amor.

Médico- Rápido! A tesoura!  
Ell- O que está acontecendo?  
Médico- O cordão umbilical está preso no pescoço da criança.  
Ell- OMG!  
Médico- Rápido! Ajude aqui!

Elliot estava muito preocupado, com razão, pois o médico parecia estar tendo problemas no parto da criança. O médico conseguio tirar o cordão umbiical, mais a criança não havia dado nem um choro.

Um segundo se passara. tum tum (o coração deles batia cda vez mais forte na esperança da crinança sobreviver), tum tum, Elliot sentia pontadas em seu coração. Liv começava a reviver cada momento de sua vida, cada lembrança, como se fosse um filme em sua cabeça. Tum Tum, tum tum, Liv fecha os olhos e no mesmo instante se ouve um choro.

Médico- Graças a Deus! Uma linda menina! - Elliot suspira aliviado.  
Ell- Liv! a nossa criança está viva! Liv???? - mas ela não o escutava mais. - LIV??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Médico- Vamos tentar fazer a paciente voltar!  
Ell- Olívia!!!! - ele se jogava em cima dela, estava desesperado, suas mãos tremulas seguravam as dela. - Liv, pelo amor de Deus, não morre! - Ela não o escutava.  
Médico- De novo! - Tum Tum... tum tum... Olívia não respirava mais, não iria acordar... tum tum ... tum tum ...

Ell- OLÍVIAAAAA!!!!!! Eu te amo! Não me deixe! EU nunca me perdoaria! Eu te amo!! - uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, caindo em cima dos doces lábios de Liv.

Se escuta um suspiro. Uma profunda respiração, como que acordando de um coma, Olívia volta a vida, um milagre.  
Ell- Minha Liv! Meu amor! Eu te amo!  
Médico- Um milagre!  
Liv- El, ell...  
Ell- Eu estou aqui! Sempre estive.  
Liv- Eu te amo! Cade meu filho?

O médico trouxe a criança e colocou-a nos braços de Liv.

Ell- a nossa Beatriz!  
Liv- Minha querida menina!  
Ell- Vou deixá-la um pouquinho a sós.  
Liv- Ok.

Elliot sai e aparece na sala de espera.  
Ell- Nasceu! Uma menina!  
Todos- parabémss!!!!! - Casey chorava de alegria.  
casey- Posso vê-la?  
Ell- Claro!  
Casey vai até o quarto de Liv, bate na porta e entra.

Casey- Que linda menina!  
Liv- Linda não é? A minha querida Beatriz.  
Casey- sentando do lado da cama - Você está feliz?  
Liv- Quase. Não sei se ele ainda me quer...  
Casey- Olívia! Claro que quer! Ele te ama! Só nós vimos o brilho nos olhos dele quando a criança nasceu, as lágrimas quando você estava longe, a felicidade quando voltou... Ele te ama mais que tudo nesse mundo!  
Liv- É acho q ama... - ela deu um leve sorriso.  
Ell- Olá senhoritas - ele abre a porta. - Posso ver minha filha?  
Liv- Claro! Vem aqui. - ele vai até Liv e começa a alizar a cabecinha de beatriz.  
Ell- Como é tão pequena?  
Casey- E tão Linda!  
Ell- Puxou a mãe.  
Liv- Huaha para vai!- ela olha pra ele dando um sorriso.

Ela fica umas horas no hospital e na hora de ir embora...

Ell- Eu te levo.  
Liv- Ta. Pra minha casa.  
Ell- Vc ta loka? Nao nao, vai pra minha.  
Liv- Mas Ell...  
Ell- Vc nao pode ficar sozinha! Vamos pra minha casa!  
Liv- Ok ok, nao se pode discutir com vc!

**Casa do Ell **

Eles chegam na casa do Elliot, ele entra, arruma o sofá e senta as duas nele. Beatriz dorme que nem um anjo, então Liv a coloca na cama de Ell, cercando-a de travesseiros.

Ell- Liv, preciso falar com vc.  
Liv- Ta, vamos até a sala.

Ell- Liv, eu te amo! vc sabe disso!  
Liv- Ell, eu tbm te amo! nao sei o que aconteceu antes q...  
Ell- Liv, agora vamos esquecer o antes, vamos pensar no depois. - ele ajoelha-se na frente dela, tira uma caixinha do bolso.  
Ell- Olívia Benson, você aceita se casar comigo? - Olívia começa a chorar, estava surpresa e muito felix.  
Liv- Aceito! Sim sim sim! - ele a abraça e a beija, coloca o anel de noivado no dedo dela.  
Ell- Eu te amo!  
Liv- Tbm te amo! - Olívia chorava de felicidade, era o dia mais felix de sua vida.

Bia- Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa  
Liv- Ela acordou.  
Ell- Eu percebi! - ela levanta e ai dar mama pra Bia. Elliot senta do lado dela e começa a passar a mão na cabecinha dela. Olívia começa a cantar para Bia dormir.

**Casa da Casey - 03 de Dezembro de 2005 - 9:47 **

Casey acorda em sua cama, olha pro lado e vê um Huang totalmente dorminhoco. Levanta e vai até a cozinha só de camisola, começa a preparar o café, sentia-se estranha... havia tido um sonho muito ruim, como se fosse uma previsão, seu corpo se arrepiou inteirinho.  
Huang- Bom dia flordo dia! - casey leva um susto e derruba leite na mesa.  
Casey- Huang!  
Huang- O que aconteceu?  
Casey- è, eu tive um sonho ruim, um pressentimento de algo ruim...  
Huang- Não deve ser nada.  
casey- É pode ser... 

Trim trim trim

Casey- Alô?  
Liv- Oieee!!  
casey- Bom dia Liv!  
Liv- Bom dia! Tenho uma ótima notícia!  
Casey- Qual? fala fala!  
Liv- eu vou me casarrrrr!!!!!!!!  
Casey- Eeeeeee!!! Q notícia maravilhosa!  
Liv- è!!! Vai ser antes do natal.  
Casey- Humm... Nós vamos passar o nata juntos?  
Liv- Pretendo fazer a festa aqui em casa.  
Casey- Que bom!

A coversa continua. Quando as duas começam a flar,,,ngm desgruda! Mas msm com a alegre notícia de Liv, casey ainda ficou preocupada com seu pesadelo...

Elliot levantou cedo e foi direto pra SVU.

SVU Squad

Fin- Bom Dia! caiu da cama?  
Jonh- Ou nem dormiu?  
Ell- ha ha ha! Eu vou me casar!!!  
Don- O que?  
Jonh- A Olívia chero bolinha?  
Fin- ahuahuahauha  
Ell- Eu vou me casar!!! Antes do natal, e tá todo mundo convidado!! e o natal dessa vez vai ser lá em casa!  
Fin- eeeeee \o/  
Jonh- eeee!Vamo te festa!!!  
Don- Ta bom tabom! Chega de folia! Elliot, vc vai querer a folga?  
Ell- Não precisa, eu vou ficar aqui essestempos pq depois vai ter a lua de mel...  
Don- Ok.

**Casa do Elliot – 20 de Dezembro de 2005 **

Elliot descia as escadas acabando de ajeitar a gravata, parou em frente ao espelho, como estava bonito! Um terno marrom claro, uma gravata, estava lindo, pronto para Olívia.

trim trim trim

Ell- Alô?  
Jonh- e aí? Ta nervoso?  
Ell- Muito.  
Jonh- Vai pescar! Kakaka Ai sorry!  
Ell- Há há há!  
Jonh- ahua Até parece que você nunca se casou antes!  
Ell- É verdade! Mas você vem ou não vem?  
Jonh- Abre a porta! – Elliot abre a porta e dá de cara com o Jonh e Fin.  
Fin- Fala aí!  
Ell- Oiee! Nossa to muito nervoso!  
Jonh- fala pelo canto da boca – Vai pescar! Auhaaha  
Fin- Coitadinho! Deixa ele!  
Jonh- Ta bom!

Eles entram no carro e partem para a Igreja.

**Casa da Liv **

Casey- Liv! Você está Linda!! .  
Liv- Você acha?  
Vah- Maravilhosa!!  
Liv- Nossa to muito Felix!  
Lary- Também!  
Nina- Gente a Bia ta dormindo!  
Liv- Quem vai levar ela?  
Lary- A gente leva! Pq a Casey vai ser sua madrinha.  
Liv- Ok. Vamos?  
Casey- Ta cedo! A noiva chega atrasada.  
Liv- Ah é

**Igreja – 20:29 **

Ell- Cadê a Liv?  
Jonh- Ela ta demorando msm...  
Fin- O pateta! Noivas sempre atrasam! Dã!  
Jonh- Ah é ...

Estava todo mundo esperando elas. Lary, Vah, Nina e Bia já haviam chegado e estavam sentadas no primeiro banco. A igreja estava linda, toda enfeitada, com rosas vermelhas, um tapete enorme vermelho por onde Olívia passaria.

Musica da entrada da Noiva

Olívia desce do carro e dá o braço para Don. Ela estava linda, o vestido branco tomara q caia com brilhantes, um véu longo na cabeça, o cabelo preso num coque com uma tiara toda incrementada, maquiagem leve e etc.  
Don a olhava orgulhoso, ele estava representando seu pai.  
Eles vão andando devagar até o altar, Don a entrega a Elliot.  
Eles se viram para a frente e o padre começa a falar.

Padre- As alianças.  
Casey entrega as alianças a Elliot, ele coloca uma no dedo de Liv e ela uma no dedo dele.

Padre- Elliot Stable, você aceita Olívia como sua legítima esposa e promete amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença?  
Ell- Sim.  
Padre- Olívia Benson, você aceita Elliot como seu legítimo esposo e promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença?  
Liv- Sim.  
Padre- Então e vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Eles dão um beijo apaixonado e todos festejam.  
Ell- Eu te amo meu raio de sol!  
Liv- Eu também te amo Honney.

**Festa de casamento **

Todos vão indo para a festa no salão, estava tudo arrumado, uma foto dos dois na entrada, música agitada tocando, e tudo mundo se divertindo.

Liv- Eu vou jogar o buquê!  
Meninas- eeeeeeee! – todas ficaram juntas e Olívia virou de costas.  
Liv- É 1, é 2, é 3 e já! – Olívia jogou o buquê que parou nas mãos da Casey.  
Casey- Éééééé!!!!!!  
Liv- Parabéns linda!  
Ell- Vamos dançar Liv?  
Liv- Com certeza!

Strong Enough – Cher

_I don't need your sympathy  
There's nothing you can say or do for me  
And I don't want a miracle  
You'll never change for no one  
And I hear your reasons why  
Where did you sleep last night?  
And was she worth it, was she worth it? _

Chorus:  
Cause I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough, now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go

Chorus 2:

There's no more to say  
So save your breath and walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go

So you feel misunderstood  
Baby have I got news for you  
On being used, I could write the book  
But you don't wanna hear about it

I've been losing sleep  
You've been going cheap  
She ain't worth half of me, it's true  
Now I'm telling you, That

(chorus)

Come hell or waters high  
You'll never see me cry  
This is our last goodbye, it's true  
I'm telling you, now 

Eles dançavam totalmente entregues a música, Olívia e Elliot eram a atração do salão. Aos poucos começaram a chegar mais gente dançando. Ao acabar a música veio um samba ou pagode.

Maneco telecoteco – Zeca pagodinho

_Teco, teleco, teleco, teco  
É a batida do maneco  
Castigando o tamborim  
Teco, teleco, teleco, teco  
Tá na crista do sucesso  
Até fechar o botequim _

Maneco era um sujeito comportado  
Educado, sossegado, cidadão trabalhador  
Um dia conheceu a Carolina  
Uma doçura de menina e aí se apaixonou

Carol não tinha lá muito juízo  
E ele ficou no prejuízo  
Quando o amor chegou ao fim  
Agora chora no boteco  
Teleco, telecoteco  
Coitado do tamborim

Teco, telecoteco...

Agora apareceu uma comadre  
Com pinta de madame  
Maneco se impressionou  
A galera já falou: sai dessa lama  
Ela é malandrona, uma tremenda "171" 

_Cuidado que ela vai sujar teu nome  
Quer levar teu telefone  
O barraco e o tamborim  
Meu Deus do céu, já tá pintando repeteco  
E o sucesso do maneco  
Está chegando ao fim_

Olívia sambava muito, Elliot babava, alías todos os homens babavam. Ela levantou o vestido com as mãos e sambava muito, Elliot estava paralizado.

Ell- Vamos Liv?  
Liv- Vamos honney! CASEYY!!!!!!!!!!  
Casey- Fala Liv.  
Liv- Você cuida da Bia pra mim?  
Casey- claro!  
Liv- Nós vamos pra lua de mel e voltamos no dia 25 tá?  
Casey- Uhum!  
Liv- Ah você tem a chave de casa! Pode entrar e pegar o que quiser.  
Casey- ta! Boa sorte! VIVA OS NOIVOS!  
Todos- Viva aos noivos!

Eles entram no carro e Elliot vai dirigindo até a casa dele. Pega uma mala com roupas e etc. e volta para o carro.

Liv- Pra onde a gente vai?  
Ell- Vamos pra um hotel my amore!  
Liv- Eeeee!! Te amo!

Chegando no hotel, Elliot abre a porta do apartamento, taca a mala lá dentro, pega a Liv no colo e a joga na cama.

Ell- Você está linda!  
Liv Humm...você também meu gatão! Ahaha  
Ell- Perai. – pega o tel e disca um número. – Por favor, traga um champanhe.  
Liv- Humm  
Ell- hoje a noite é nossa! – Ele começa a beijá-la, beija os lábios macios de Liv, o pescoço, os lábios novamente, eles começam a ficar mais ecitados...

toc toc toc

Liv- Ell o serviço de quarto!  
Ell- já vai. – Ele pega o champanhe e entra novamente. Pega duas taças e Poe champanhe. – Á nós!  
Liv- Á nós!  
Ell- Agora vem cá!  
Liv- Humm gostoso!!! – Ele começa a beijá-la, chupá-la e beijar outra vez. Suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo de Liv.  
A noite foi deles.

**Casa da Olívia – 24 de Dezembro de 2005 **

Casey- Oie!  
Jonh- Oie!  
Fin- Oi!  
Casey- Entrem!  
Fin- precisa de alguma coisa?  
Casey- Só que vire o pernil no forno. Acabei de dar banho na Bia.  
Jonh- Humm, e Huang?  
Casey- Chega mais tarde. – Casey entra no quarto, Bia está deitada na cama enrolada na toalha. – Cadê a bebê mais linda desse mundo?  
Fin- Casey, por acaso, você sabe, quando que as meninas chegam?  
Casey- O que??? – Casey estava longe e não escutara.  
Jonh- O Fin quer saber quando que as meninas chegam!  
Casey- Mais tarde só. Eu pedi pra vocês virem mais cedo pra me ajudar.  
Fin- Ah ta.  
Casey arruma Bia, depois vai pra cozinha acabar de arrumar as coisas para a ceia.

_Uma hora depois..._

Nina- Oie!  
Casey- Nina!!! Lary! Vah!  
Lary- oie!  
Vah- Oieee!!  
Casey- Entrem meninas! Seus namorados estão esperando!  
Lary- hauhahuaah  
Vah- Meu jonh!!! – ela sai correndo e o abraça.  
Jonh- Oie meu docinho!  
Nina- Don!! – Ela o abraça e o beija.  
Lary- Fin! Meu fofo! – ela sai correndo e o beija.  
Casey- Essas meninas de hoje...

Casey fecha a porta. Já estava todo mundo lá, festejando, conversando, rindo, e de repente tocam a campainha. Casey abre a porta.

Casey- Alex!!  
Alex- Oieee!!  
Casey- Quanto tempo! Saudades! Entra!  
Alex- Obrigada! Desculpa vir sem avisar...  
Casey- Relaxa! Vamos ta todo mundo aqui.

Alex cumprimenta todo mundo, e começa a tomar vinho. Já era umas dez horas da noite e Casey serviu o jantar. Todos em volta da mesa. Mas Casey não se sente bem...

Huang- O que foi?  
Casey- Nada de mais.  
Huang- Fico estranha de repente.  
Casey- Eu, eu tive outra sensação esquisita.  
Huang- Não deve ser nada. Vamos acabar o jantar.

_Perto da meia noite..._

Estavam todos na sala conversado, logo seria natal e iriam abrir os presentes.

**Hotel no Brookling **

Ell- Liv!  
Liv- Estou aqui! A minha mala já está no carro.  
Ell- A minha também. Já fechei a conta do hotel. Vamos?  
Liv- Vamos. Que bela surpresa eles terão! Chegaremos um dia antes.

Eles entram no carro e Elliot dá a partida. Liga o rádio. Pega a estrada. A voz da cantora enche o ambiente.

_**Well, here we are again**__  
Bem, aqui estamos de novo  
__**I guess it must be fate**__  
Acho que deve ser o destino  
__**We've tried it on our own**__  
Já tentamos viver sozinhos  
__**But deep inside we've known**__  
Mas lá no fundo sabíamos  
__**We'd be back to set things straight**__  
Que voltaríamos para nos acertar_

Liv- Honney, olha essa música!  
Ell- Meu amor, é a Nossa Música!  
Liv- Eu estava lembrando tudo o que nós passamos...  
Ell- As idas e vindas, as voltas, nós sempre voltamos um para o outro...

_**I still remember when**__  
E ainda me lembro de quando  
__**Your kiss was so brand new**__  
Seu beijo era tão novo  
__**Every memory repeats**__  
E cada lembrança se repete  
__**Every step I take retreats**__  
Cada passo que dou me faz retornar  
__**Every journey always brings me back to you**__  
Cada viajem sempre me leva de volta a você_

Liv- Ell, eu estou tão feliz ao seu lado!  
Ell- Eu também minha pequena! – Liv esboça um grande sorriso.

_**After all the stops and starts**__  
Apesar de todos fins e recomeços  
__**We keep coming back to these two hearts**__  
Continuamos voltando a estes dois corações  
__**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall**__  
Dois anjos que foram salvos da queda  
__**And after all that we've been through**__  
E depois de tudo o que passamos  
__**It all comes down to me and you**__  
Tudo se resume a nós dois  
__**I guess it's meant to be**__  
Acho que era para ser  
__**Forever you and me**__  
Para sempre você e eu  
__**After all**__  
Depois de tudo_

Liv- Ell, você me deixaria?  
Ell- Nunca! Duas almas gêmeas não podem se separar.  
Liv- Então, nosso amor é para sempre.  
Ell- Para todo o sempre.

_**When love is truly right**__  
Quando um amor é realmente verdadeiro  
__**This time it's truly right**__  
Desta vez é realmente verdadeiro  
__**It lives from year to year**__  
Ele continua ano após ano  
__**It changes as it grows**__  
Se transforma enquanto cresce  
__**And oh the way it grows**__  
E, oh a forma como ele cresce  
__**But it never disappears**__  
Mas nunca desaparece_

Ell- Liv, você sente alguma mágoa em relação a mim?  
Liv- Nenhuma. O que aconteceu foi no passado, apenas temos que lembrar, para sabermos que se algo aconteceu de ruim, nós superamos.  
Ell- É verdade. Superamos.

_**After all the stops and starts**__  
E depois de todos os fins e recomeços  
__**We keep coming back to these two hearts**__  
Continuamos voltando a estes dois corações  
__**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall**__  
Dois anjos que foram salvos da queda  
__**And after all that we've been through**__  
E depois de tudo o que passamos  
__**It all comes down to me and you**__  
Tudo se resume a nós dois  
__**I guess it's meant to be**__  
Acho que era para ser  
__**Forever you and me**__  
Para sempre eu e você  
__**After all**__  
Depois de tudo_

Olívia cantava junto com a música. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, as lembranças passando pela memória, lágrimas de felicidade. Elliot a olhava, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e um brilho nos olhos.

**Always just beyond my touch**  
Sempre longe do meu toque  
**Though I needed you so much**  
Você sabe que preciso muito de você  
**After all what else is living for**  
Afinal, para que mais serve viver?

_**After all the stops and starts**__  
E depois de todos os fins e recomeços  
__**We keep coming back to these two hearts**__  
Continuamos voltando a estes dois corações  
__**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall**__  
Dois anjos que foram salvos da queda  
__**And after all that we've been through**__  
E depois de tudo o que passamos  
__**It all comes down to me and you**__  
Tudo se resume a nós dois  
__**I guess it's meant to be**__  
Acho que era para ser  
__**Forever you and me**__  
Para sempre eu e você_

Ell- Liv, Eu te amo! Para sempre.  
Liv- Ell eu também te amo! Para todo o sempre.  
Ell- Depois de tudo, nosso amor será eterno.

Ele dá um beijo nela, um beijo apaixonado, cheio de carinho, amor, os dois eram um só, as almas eram uma só. Para sempre.

Noite, neblina, alta velocidade. O motorista dorme na direção. O caminhão atravessa a pista. Buzinas... Gritos... Freios... TARDE DEMAIS.

Vinte e quatro de dezembro. Uma lágrima cai sobre a última fotografia. Bia passa o dedo, limpando a foto e acariciando o rosto dos pais, felizes com ela no colo. Fecha o álbum, encantada mais uma vez pela história dos seus pais. Lembranças felizes, apenas Lembranças.

XxXxThe EndxXxX

* * *

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam e que comentaram a estória. Aos que acompanharam e não comentaram, meus agradecimentos também.

As músicas que embalaram a estória de Ell e Liv:  
Kiss the Rain - Billie Myers  
Promiscuos Girl – Nelli Furtado  
Don't cha - The Pussycat Dolls  
Eu sei – Papas da Língua  
I Found Someone - Cher  
Perfect - Simple Plan  
Far Away – Nickelback  
Forgive me – Evanescence  
Pensando em você – Pimentas do reino  
Pump it – Black Eyed Peãs  
Tarde Demais – Liah  
Strong Enough – Cher  
Maneco telecoteco – Zeca pagodinho  
After All – Cher and Peter Cetera


End file.
